Winters Toy
by Rose28245
Summary: Love. Death. Pain. The things in my life that I can never seem to get away from, but the thing is do i want to? I'm the last Winters Toy. I'm also Trinity Cullen Evans and this is my sad, yet beautiful love story. Alec Volturi/OC Rated T for: Mega fluff, cursing and violence. First story so please be nice xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Winters Toy

Run. Thats the only thing my mind could think of in a situation like this. Run and never look back, but I stood perfectly still. Like a statue, no, more like i'm a totally petrified child after seeing their parents getting murdered in front of them. I'm in this rather large room that is covered, floor to ceiling in total white, everywhere I look its either white stone or white granite. In front of me there are four small white steps that lead to three king size chairs. The kind of chairs you would see in a medieval type movie where the kings would sit upon and give commands. Behind me on the floor lays a circle that spreads out threw the center of the room. Around that there are multiple little box shaped tiles that lay across the whole room. "So you want me to stay? With you? And become a Voutri member?" I ask to Aro. His dark black hair matches the gentlemen that seats on the furthest chair to the left.

"Correct." Aro says with his dark blood red eyes on my yellowish gold ones. "Why?" is all I could ask to him. Why would he want me? I'm not that special. Yeah sure i'm a vampire, but thats all. I'm not someone lets take Jane for instance her ability's are known around the vampire world, everyone fears her even I do. Just thinking i'm less then seven steps away from her almost sends me into frantic nervous break down. I have to contain myself and put on a fake grin and fake 'no-one-can-touch-me' attitude.

"You have an extraordinary ability that Voltui would love to weald on or team." Aro reply back, hes more then one inch away from me. I could smell his lavender fragrance from where i'm standing. If your not sure, when a human transforms into a vampire, they bring their strongest human trait into there vampire life. When someone has an intense skill or characteristic, it heightens after their transformation. Some of those characteristics becomes a supernatural power for the vampire. The more this characteristic is used during the human life the more stronger it is when you change. **(A/N I would like to thank and give credit to Twilight wiki for helping me explain the abilities ****for you guys**) Us vampires call the supernatural power an ability and my ability is not that special.

"Umm.." I think, what I could say to him? I have a feeling that you can't turn down this kind of offer and walk away alive. I find myself looking around the room trying to find a good way to escape with out being blocked by any of the guards and having to fight to get out. If anything I don't want to start a fight, especially with trained guards. Two large men block me from using the front door, Jane and a boy around my age are blocking my chance for a window escape. Maybe I could run past Aro and the other two in the chairs and run down that hall. No, I would get stopped by Janes ability and I don't feel like yelling on the floor in pain. I would probably look weak and foolish to them.

The boy to my right must sense my nervousness because the next think I know hes talking "Master, maybe the girl should have some time to think about the answer. It is a rather big decision," I let out a breath of relief. He look toward me and gives me a wink with his eye.

I just stand there staring at him probably making a fool out of myself, as usual. No words could describe what I am feeling right know. I've never experienced it, this tingling feeling in chest. I don't know what it is, all I know is that it feels really good. I'm having this sudden pull thats dragging me closer to him and him only. His red ruby eyes just stare at mine. "Your right, Alec" I hear Aro say. So his names Alec, thats a handsome name. Alec's lips move indicating that hes speaking, but the only thing i'm focused on is his incredibly attractive features. Hes probably 6 feet tall which means hes a whole 5 inches taller then me. He has blackish brown hair and pale white skin almost as white as the walls. Hes lips, they look so soft and tender...

I finally get out of my trance to see him coming towards me. Let just say if I had a heart I would be worried they all could hear it. He grasps my hand and I feel a hundred bolts of energy run through my body. He then guides me to the front door passed the guards, Where are we going? I probably missed something important?...sugar... He takes me down the same hall I entered in, then turns to the right. The hallways kind of remind me of a cave how dark and empty it is. "Where are you taking me?" I ask ending the silence. Alec doesn't look at me just stares straight at the hallway "thanks for saving me, back there." He still doesn't say anything to me, just continues staring forward.

After a whole ten minutes of of dead ass silence he walks in-front of me and opens the big wooden door that has a carving of a Rose on it. He allows me to go in first, the room is... beautiful. Very beautiful actually. A big glass chandelier hangs over a large queen bed with the most elegant comforters on. The shaggy grey carpet lays across the floor, the room feels cozy and comforting. "Its Beautiful," I say to him, I could see out of the corner of my eye hes staring at me. I turn self-conscious and look down at my black converse i'm wearing. Alec closes the door behind him and takes a seat on the couch located across a flat screen TV.

"So." I said standing at the front door feeling the slightest bit awkward.

"You seemed scared, out there" Alec says looking at me. I think this is his way of trying to comfort me, or start a conversation. "Yeah... I'm not sure about the proposal. You know being in the Voltui and all" I'm trying to look everywhere but at him. My stomach starts reviving that bubbly feeling again Alec stands up and heads over to the door."Wait, where are you going?" I ask a little to quickly. "Back, by the looks of it you have a lot to think about. I don't want to be a distraction to you."

"Your not a distraction." is that all I can say? I start getting really sweaty and nervous. "Please don't leave" I say to him. Oh my gosh, Trinity pull it together hes just a boy. I very hot boy that has dead gorgeous hair. A small smile forms appeared on his face but as quick as it came it left. "Ok i'll stay" Alec says going back towards the couch then sitting on it. I look around the room a couple of times, checking out the cabinets and looking at myself in the full length mirror located in the back of the room. I open the door next to the mirror, which leads to the bathroom, its quit big and roomy. The shower has glass doors around three sides of it. I close the door and sit on the edge of the bed and sigh.

"Do you miss your family?" Alec asks from the couch. "Yes," I whisper my mind drifts over to my covens that are probably worried sick about me. I must have really hurt them when I left, it had to be done though. Aro threatened to kill them if I didn't come in and talk to him. Poor Alice is probably beating herself up because she didn't see me leaving in her visions and was unable to stop me. I wonder how Amber and Nessie's doing? Probably beating themselves up to. My two best friends and sisters. One from the Cullen/Olympic coven the other from the Evans/American Nomadic coven. "I'm sorry" Alec says in a whisper tone. I look up at him and find his head down and his eyes glued to his hands.

"Don't be, its not your fault i'm here" I reply to him. He looks up and sees my eyes on his. They kind of scare me, his eyes, his dark blood red eyes. I look away from him and observing "my" room. "Do you like your room?" he asks me.

"Yes its very" I look around trying to put the right words to fit about this room "gorgeous." A small, very small, grin comes across his face. "I hope you stay... it feels good having someone my age around this gloomy castle. A new Face... a friend...you know."

I let out a small laugh at his nervous tone. My mind wonders over to my family again. My mom, dad my brothers my sisters. Emmett he was always the best big brother a girl could have he taught me how to fight and corrected me when I did something wrong. Rosalie was an amazing big sister, so was Alice, Emily, and Bella. Nessie was my best friend i've know her for like forever, I could never imagine life without her. The same goes for Amber, heck I knew Amber way before I knew any of the Cullens. The Evans Coven was my first Coven I was apart of. It was only Me, Emily and Amber the three wonder girls as Nessie calls us. Then we meet the Cullens adapted their life style of living then we where welcomed with open arms into their Coven.

Then my mind wanders to the Voltui, maybe staying isn't such a bad idea. It looks like I already made so sort of friend here, Aro doesn't seem that bad and maybe i'll get along with Jane. Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winter Toy

Some say life after death is peaceful, no worry's, but their wrong, everything's a worry. Where you get your next meal, thats a worry, worrying about your families safety. You'll never have a brake from the constant worry that comes with being a vampire.

Its been a whole week since Aro asked me to be apart of his coven. Its been six days since I told him my answer, its been five days since I got into a fight with Jane, its been four days since I've eaten, its been three days since I've slept, its been two days since I talked to Alec and it was yesterday when I killed my first new born. I dread every event that happened yesterday, the scene of me killing that poor innocent new born pops up in my head. Repeating and repeating intel I just can't take it anymore. I grab the nearest thing I could find, which was a pillow, and start hitting my head with it. The memories just comes back more clear by doing this. I growl in pain while throwing my whole body on my bed, i'm hungry. I observe myself in the full length mirror thats now placed next to my bed and I see my dark black eyes. I need to go and eat something, I think again in my mind. I exhale deeply and turn my head to look at the ceiling. My thoughts drift to my real family, The Cullens and Evans. I wounder how everyones doing?

Do they think of me as much as I think of them? Hows Amber? Nessie? Emmett? I miss them so much my side hurts thinking about it. If I could cry I'd shed many tears that would fall one by one down my soft pale check, at the thought of never seeing them all again. I wanted my family, I wanted my old life back. I wanted to snuggle up in my dads arms, play chess with Jasper, gossip with Amber and Nessie. Hunt with Bella and Edward, cook with mom and Emily, work on mechanics with Rosalie, shop with Alice and arm resell with Emmett Intel my arm felt like pudding.

I hear a swift knock at my door, I quickly sit straight up. "Who is it?," I ask to whomever is behind the other side of my door. It inches its way open to reveal none other then my friend, Alec, smiling. I've noticed that Alec rarely smiles and when he does its only directed to me, I wounder why that is. "Hey," I say to him. "Hey." he replays back still standing in the hallway, he must be waiting for me to invite him in. "Please come in" I added getting up from my bed and making my way over to the desk thats located on the right hand wall. He comes in and takes a seat on the edge of my bed and observes me with his big red eyes. I search threw some papers that have drawings i've sketched this week. I always enjoyed drawing it calms me from this drama fulled world I exist in. I find myself looking at the drawings themselves, one was of Jane and I scolding at each other, another was of Alec sitting on my couch reading, another was of Aro and Felix talking privately or what they thought was privately. The last was the view my window over looks I then turn my head slightly to see if the views matched. The real view was indeed amazing it over looks the village and forest in the distance. Know that It was dark outside and the village lap lights are on and the full moon is out It looks like a picture you could only see in a magazine. Its Breathtaking it didn't match mine at all, as always the real life view was more beautiful. "You alright?" Alec asked I could feel him still looking at me. I turn my head to have him in full view, is black dress outfit covers ever inch of skin except for his face and a little bit of his neck. His black hairs straight and gorgeous as usual, his soft whit skin looks flawless. My eyes find his in less then seconds and I smile "yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me" I lied my life is everything except fine, Alec. He stands up and looks deeper into my eyes while makes his way over to me. "Your eyes are black, like full black. Are you sure your alright?" he asked me more worried then I ever seen him.

"Oh thats just because I haven't hunted in a while. Haven't you had this once in a while?" he shacks his head still looking into my eyes. Of course he hasn't hes a Voltui they never starve. "Your hungry?" he asks me I only nod my head. He grasps my hand and takes me out of my room and down the hall, my whole body grows num at his touch.

"Alec?"

"Yes," He replays back.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him.

"You said you where hungry, so where going out hunting."

"Alec, you know I don't drink human blood, right?"

"I'm well aware of that." He softly says back. We exit the castle and run full speed to the forest. After two minutes of running and pin dropped silence we find our selfs at the entrance of the forest. I take a deep breath of fresh air and exhale it slowly. I look a pound the tree that starts to surrounds us when we make are way deeper into the forest. I smell my first kill, its a small gazelle maybe about five miles way from where me and Alec stand. "Try to keep up," I till him before funning full speed toward the gazelle. For the first time in a week I feel alive and free. I feels like a was born to run and be apart to nature, I could hear behind me Alec trying to keep up. I run faster taking more of the fresh air and cool nights breeze. The breeze causes my light brown hair to fly all over the place (**A/N Look at the girl in the profile picture up top, she is suppose to resemble Trinity.) **

We soon approach the gazelle and silently hide behind a bid oak tree. I observed the weaknesses of the animal. By the way its walking around the blue berries bush it seems to favor its left legs. Its somewhat limping, looks like the animal got hit by a car or attacked by another animal. I study everything around the animals, they things movements, the way he/she eats the berries. The gazelle continues to eat the berries, thats when I take my chance to take him down. I jump out of my hiding spot and tackle the animal down. I dig my teeth into its neck before it could get away his/her body squirms for 5 seconds before it stops. The blood flows down my throat I suck it all in taking in the flavor. It feels so good I needed this after 4 days of not eating. I'm quickly done and I wipe off the excess blood of my mouth. I turn to see Alec leaning against the tree with his arms folded looking at me with sad eyes. I rise from the floor and kick the died animal corpse behind the berries bush. The aroma of an another animal gets my attention before I know what i'm doing i'm sprinting toward the smell. As I get closer I realizes its a female mountain lion feeding on a deer, double the food. I hide behind a nearby tree and staring down that the creature. I must look like a monster waiting to pouch at it kill. She rises her head and looks left to right and starts running away, not on my watch girl, I run after it causing her to run faster. I catch up to her and take her to the ground before it could escape I dig my teeth into it. The rich blood overflows into my throat, causing me to cough up a little blood. When I'm done I stand up and look down on the poor dead animal that I just murdered. Life's gone from its eyes, heart no longer beating, but I had to eat. Twigs break behind me causing me to turn around and ready myself for attack. Hands in a fist and my stance down low, but to my luck its only Alec. "You done?" Alec questioned I nod my head and sit on a rock. Alec makes his way over to me and sits next to me. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, so whats up?" I ask him. He looks at me and laughs "Why are you laughing?" I ask him. He just keeps laughing so I punch his arm playfully. "..whats up?" he asked me "so?..its a slang or a phrase." He continues laughing. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"The sky." he says I roll my eyes and playfully punch him again. His laughs dies down after about three minutes and we just sit there in awkward silence. "You hate it here don't you?" Alec asks out of no where. For about a minute i'm trying to collect my thoughts on that serious question. "It's ok, but its nothing compared to being with my family."

He rises and I could feel his eyes examine my Voltui and Cullen Crests that lay on my neck. "What about you, do you like it here?" I ask, like me he doesn't answer right away. I can almost see the gears turing inside his head while hes trying to find the right answer for this personal question. I wait there for what seems like hours Intel he gives me an answer. "Yes, my sister here. What more can I ask for? Aro has always been like a father figure to me. Teaching me right from wrong, yea sometime they'll get on my nervous but I have a family." My mind then drifts to his family, Jane his sister, I know there more then beneath the eye to her. Aro his "father figure."

"Why do you act so much more different toward me then you would toward Aro or everyone else?" I could see in his eyes he was unsure about the answer as I was. He lets out a sigh and leans on the nearest tree.

"This is going to sound a bit crazy and i'll understand if you never want to be near me again, but when we first meet. This tingling feeling in my stomach happened it felt like a force, or something like that, was pulling me toward you and only you. I opened up to you, I don't know what happened, I never do to people besides my sister and occasionally Aro. I felt like I had to be near you all the time, when I touched your hand it feels like electricity is running threw my body. I can honestly say I don't know at all why I act different towards you. I'm sorry." My eyes go wide, here I am again probably make a fool out of myself in front of him. He slides down the tree and sits on the ground butting his face in his hands. My heart pleas from me to go and covert him, but my body doesn't move an inch.

I get up and make my way toward him "Its ok, I don't think your crazy. Maybe your not used to a new Coven member around. And you want to get to now me." I don't know where i'm going with this so I just shut up and sit next to him. He looks at me and chuckles "Maybe." he says.

"See. Oh and sorry for getting into a fight with your sister." Alec smile at me while standing up, he then offers me and hand, I take it. The rest of the night was, nice. We just walked in the forest and talked about our lives. He told me how he got turned into a vampire and about the time when him and Jane where burned alive at the stake for being supposedly "witches." Now I understand why Jane is so mean all the time, she has had a ruff childhood and really the only one she could rely on for covert was Alec. In return I told him about my turning how Emily found me on the streets of New York pleading out and had to quickly turned me in order to save me. Also about my first encounter with the Cullens and how Alice saw the Evans Coven coming. "So they just allowed you to join there Coven?" Alec asked

"Well not exactly. Before we meet the Cullens we where non vegetarians, we had no home, going where ever we pleased. Thus the Evans Coven being under the category of Nomadic Vampires. We had to become vegetarians which was extremely difficult." he then interrupt me.

"If it was difficult why did you stay? Couldn't you have saw the Cullens and left."

"Well thats the thing. When your nomadic, you want a place to call home. After ten years of moving everywhere. You jump for the opportunity of having a home filled with people who care about you. So after a year of the Cullens getting to now us they offered to take us in. Gave us a home, a family, but in return we had to give up human blood." When I finished I could see Alec is ready to ask many questions. "How long have you been with the Cullens?"

"About Fourteen years, I came when Nessie was around Fourteen, know shes been sixteen for twelve years."

"Why do you keep the Evans name if your a Cullen?"

"I don't know exactly. I just do, Emily and Amber don't do it. Maybe I like being different." I say back. We talk the rest of the way back to the castle. We separate once Alec goes into the feeding chamber I then journey back to my room. I take an extremely long shower thinking about everything and everyone. Alec, Jane, Aro, Emily, Amber, Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward heck I even think about Jacob. I think about all the events in my life leading up to me in the shower being apart of yet another Coven.

But this Coven I refuse to change my last name for, this coven I refuse to stay in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys, its Missy (Rose28245) thanks for the favorites, comments and follows. It meant the world to me:) Sorry For the long update, school is sucking the life out of me. So here is Chapter 3 of my new Story, Winters Toy. This chapter is all based on all the other relationships, besides Alecs, Trinity has in the Volturi group. Don't fret much more romance scene/chapters will be coming soon. Also, If you guys haven't already saw **the**** outfits for the story will be on my profile page****. **So I don't have to keep explaining it in the story, so we can have more romance time;) _

_So **PLEASE review **and enjoy._

Chapter 3

Trinity's POV

Winters toy

I'm so Ugly I think as I see my reflection in my full size mirror in my room. My face is covered in make up and i'm wear this long black elegant dress that covers 50 % of my body. The other half is covered by the long cloak and my brownish dark hair. I feel like am the gothic version of barbie, but a have really pale white skin. "You look fantastic Trinity," Chelsea says.

"I don't feel fantastic" I whisper so its barely audible. "You should, you look fabulous. Hate to tot my own horn but I can pick an outfit." Chelsea says. A thing about Chelsea is she is natorus for being the nicest and one of the most powerful Volturi guards. She also is in love with picking out outfits she kind of reminds me of Alice. "You picked out a beautiful dress. I just don't work it." She rolls her eyes and goes back into my closet. Chelsea has been a good friend to me for the past one and a half weeks i've been here. I look at myself more in the mirror I look horrible my skins so pale and next second I see Alec staring at me threw the class. For a second we just stare at each other, something in his eyes. His eyes looks like hes staring at an angel, so much lust in them. I turn around to see no one there. "You know I think i'm going to change my name again" Chelsea says from inside my closet.

"Why?" I questioned her pretending I didn't just see Alec. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. "Chelsea doesn't seem to be a very popular name these days." She then comes out with a dark hot pink dress with a black cloak. With a pair of bark boots in her other hand."You don't know what your talking about. It is, but not here in Italy." she just rolls her eye then tell me to try on her outfit. I go into the bathroom and try it on, why am I doing this i'm going to look horrible. I get it all and make my why out of the bathroom Chelsea sees me and a gasp escapes her lips. She grins and makes her way towards me, grasp my hand and pulls me towards my full length mirror. The dress complements my curves perfectly I look like a super model, absolutely beautiful. The boots make my feet look smaller then what they really are and trust me thats a good thing I have huge feet. The black cloak matches the shoes witch somehow is drawing more attention to my dark hot pink dress.

"Wow you look amazing" She squeals from behind me. I spin around in front of the mirror and observe how my dress looks from the back then the front. "Its a cute dress, I love pink"

"You look like you where made to be in Volturi" I don't know if I should cry at that statement or smile. Chelsea is a sweet girl and she didn't mean any harm, but I feel sadness and anger fall over me because of this. I miss my family very much, but some how I feel like a belong here. "Thanks" I reply to her. She nods her head and goes into my bathroom and takes out a small zebra bag. She comes back and un zippers the bag and takes out a pink lip stick and apply's it to onto my lips. Chelsea's bark red eyes focused only on my light pink lips. While my attention lays on her features, her light brown hair and pale skin that are sum what similar to my hair and skin. We could look like sisters if it wasn't for her eyes and my Cullen crest that is attached to a stan of my hair. "Done," she told me as I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time **(A/N I now vampires aren't really suppost to have a reflection, but they do in this story). **If Alice saw me wearing a dress she probably would squeal like a pig about to be slaughtered. She has tried getting me into dresses for the past 10 year or so I just never cooperated. She always used to say I was like Bella in the fashion category. I looked like a beautiful model the way the dress shaped me and my lip gloss stood out on my lips. I looked like i'm 4 years older then what I am, I'm thirteen I look like i'm eighteen, well I always have maybe it just a vampire thing. Alec for example he looks like hes nineteen, but hes actually thirteen.

I hear a nock on the door then it fly's open to reveal a tall Felix. His black hair all slick back and his red eyes darted on me and Chelsea. "May I help you?' Chelsea says coldly to Felix.

"Aro wishes to speak to you both" Felix says to us, no emotion written in his voice.

"We will be there momentally" Chelsea reply's back with no emotion to. Awkward silence enters the room I sift in my spot, uncomfortably. At the first movement Felix's eyes where on me, observing my every move like I was dinner for him. He was looking at me down to up, eyeing me in a type of awe. He was about 6'7" and was very muscular. Actually he was one of the only vampires that does not have a supernatural ability in the Volturi coven. Me and him don't really talk as much as me and Chelsea or me and Alec. "Of course" Felix said to us still looking at me. I turns around but then stops in his path seeing Jane in his way. "Aro wants to now whats taking so long?" she says in her typical bitchy and emotionless tone. "We where just going" I say to jane emotionless. Jane stares at me with a disused look and her right eyebrow raised "Good." Chelsea and myself follow Felix and jane thought the whole bark castle Intel we reach the main room.

Aro sits in the middle chair while Marcus and Caius sit on outer chairs. They where talking but the instantly break the conversation when they see us enter the room. This all white room scares me, it makes me feel like i'm in heaven when in truth i'm in the totally opposite. I see Alec in the corner of the room eyes me down. Our eyes find each others for about a minute Intel my eyes drift to the floor. Somehow I feel safe with him here, I look up to see Aro coming up to me. I turn to see I'm the only one in the center of the big room. Jane and Chelsea journeyed towards Alec and Felix is standing next to another Voutri guard, Demetri. I look over to Alec and I see his hand clenched into a fist "Trinity, how are you Darling?" Aro asks me.

"Good." I say to him, I turn to sneak a peak of Alec and see him giving Aro a death stare. "So, may I ask you something?" I look at the floor and nod my head. I know this is one of the questions that I don't have any say in him asking or not. I know hes going to ask me it no matter what, "Are you still eating animal blood?"

This is an unexpected question to me I am quite taken back by his ask. I stumble on what to say, what if he wants to change it? What if he kills me because of it? No he has already know about it for a week and a half now and he hasn't tried to kill me. Has he? "Umm yes" I whisper only for him to hear or not. "Well as you know you've been a Voultri Guard for a week and a half now." I nod my head looking up at him, where is he going with this? "Well you have to stop drinking animal blood." I'm shell shocked by is order to me. I'm actually ferrous, first they take me from my family then they tell me I have to get ride of my eating diet. Now my fist are clenched so hard that if I could bleed I would draw a lot of blood. "Why?" I say not afraid to hide my growing attitude. "Sweetheart your a Volturi not a Cullen anymore. We cant have one of our kind eating discussing animal blood. It is unsanitary" Aro says trying to reason with me. Im angry. I look at the floor and when I look up I give him the most dirty look I can give anyone. Should I use my power on him?... maybe but that would definitely get me killed. "Aro.."

"Master" Aro corrects me on my 'Mistake' I roll my eyes and continue to give him a dirty look.

"Master, I will continue with my diet." I growl at him, he just lets out a giggle and turns to the Volturi co-leaders Marcus and Caius. "Well sweetheart it wasn't really a choose" he says to me. I'm fuming I want to kill him so much, watch his body dangle from my arms. I don't say anything else and look anywhere but at him and his puppets. His puppets being the whole Volturi clan. This inset even a coven, no one loves each other here except for there mates and Jane and Alec (Brother and Sister). No one has a friendship here, and if so its totally fake. Is Chelsea and my friendship fake? It makes me sad dwelling on the fact that me and Chelsea's friendship might be fake. I want my parents, I want my family and more importantly I want the Volturi died. I want them all died, each one of them for not standing up to him not fighting for what they believe in and cowarding behind a bully. Well i'm not a coward, i'm about to say something Intel someone says something. "Master Trinity excepts she will take from the donated blood, so she will not have to kill anyone. Maybe I can escort her to her room. So she doesn't wonder."

"You may Jane" Aro says. Jane? I turn to see Jane standing about three feet away from me her red eyes on Aro. I'm shocked about this we never talked, I thought she hated me. She then walks toward me and grasp my arm then were out the door in no time and down the hall.

"What the hell do you think you where doing?" Jane spats at me once where out of hearing range. "What?" I say trying to get out of her strong grip hold she has on my arm. "You know. Back when you where talking Aro, do you have a death wish or something?" she snarled letting go of my arm. "No he just deserves to have a little sense beaten into him. That man is controlling all of you like a puppet on a string and the sickest part is that you think he likes you! You guys are so fake to him its about one time someone stand ups to him!" I barked at her. She looks taken back about my loudness then she goes back to a shocked faced. "I saved you. If you didn't agree with him he would have killed you then your stupid family, the Cullens." I can't take it anymore I grab a hold of her and push her into the wall and growl at her "Their not stupid."

She looks half scared half face emotionless. I let go of her and walk ahead ashamed on what I did to her "Wait Trinity" I hear Janes voice calling from behind me. I stop in my tracks and hear her heels running on across floor to catch up with me. "What, I thought you hated for me I though you didn't like me. Why would you safe..." I make quotations in the air when I say Safe. "...me then?" I ask her.

"You have a lot of guts and I admire you for it. I even saw it the first time I saw you in that room a week and a half ago. You had courage, something I lack. I was envious of you." Know its my turn to be shocked, my eyes are widen.

"Really?" I question her. She just nods her head. I don't know why but a small smile forms across my pale face. "So your not going to use your power on me when Aro isent looking?" she lets out a laugh "No, as long as you don't."

"No, I don't like to use my power on anyone. I don't like my power." I say to her. We have a conversation on the way back to my room. I invite her to stay the night and she excepts with a smile, I change into my black and pink pajamas and Jane changes into a red pair of pajamas. **(A/N want to see the pajamas Jane and Trinity are wearing? If so go onto my main page and go to Winters Toy Outfits and copy the Chapter 3 Pjs link and see: D.) **We spent the whole night talking and Jane actually show me her side, not this fake side that stays up around everyone else. She opened up and talked to me about her relationship with Alec and Aro. I talked about my family." Its very nice how you will stick up for them every chance you can get," Jane says to me. I sigh and think about my family, they are probably killing themselves over my disappearance. One blaming the other, another taking all the blame. I shake my head trying to get that thought out of my head. "Yeah" I say to her. Shes laying next to me on my queen size bed. "Thank you" Jane muttered to me under the covers. "For what?"

"Giving me something called friendship, something i've never had" I smile and give her a hug under the covers first she doesn't know how to respond then she wraps her arms around me and hugs me to. Jane effectually goes to sleep and i'm left looking out my window thats next to my desk. And for the first time in a week and a half I don't mind being here, I smile. "Thank you for giving me a friend to" I whisper to Jane then fall asleep still smiling.

_Aw well wasn't that touching, so please Review, they help me write faster *Wink *Wink. LOL so next chapter is going to be the last introduction to the chapters. Intel we start with the MEGA romance and action:) Love you all REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: Accused and Love

_Hey Guys, so I desided to give you a fluffy chapter :) get off the seriousness that is about to blossom in the next chapter. I am hopeful that the next chapter will be up by sunday, its just school has been sucking the life out of me! **Outfits for this chapter found on my Profile ****p****age.** So, i'm also looking for OC's so PLEASE Private message me what character you would like so see in the Fanfic. The character must have:_

_1) A Name _

_2) A power or ability_

_3) A discription of their personallity_

_and... 4) A discription of what they look like_

_So on that note, enjoy Chapter 4: Acussed and Love_

_**PLEASE REVIEW !**_

Chapter 4: Accused and Love

Nessie's POV

Its been a week and a half since my sister disappeared, we have all been in a state of panic. Especially me, I can't help it Trinity was my best friend, my sister. Well not really my sister, more like my Aunt. She looks the same age as me so I call her my sister saying Aunt to her would kind of be creepy. Dad and Uncle Emmett have been out multiple times asking the neighboring covens if they have seen her. They all had the same answer, no. Aunt Rosalie and aunt Aice are more frightened and worried them me which is saying something. Jacob and the pack have been searching all day and night for her with the same result as us. Grandpa Carlie doesn't know what happened to her, so doesn't grandma Esme. Right now Uncle Jasper and Emily are out looking for her.

I'm to tired for words, Aunt Alice has been keeping me up all night making plans for the wedding. Yep, by best friend and boyfriend proposed to me and I said yes. They only good news around here since the Trinity, Amber and aunt Emily joined the coven.

"Nessie?" I hear Amber small child-like voice ask outside my door. Me and Amber have been good friends but not as good as me and Trinity. I wish she was here, I miss us hanging out together and playing video games and gossiping about random stuff she would have been the perfect bridesmiad or maid of honor. "Come in Amber," I small black haired, golden eyed girl comes in my room and makes her way over to my bed and sits next to me. "You Look like poop" she says causing me to laugh unconrolably. "Well you to," I say she playfully hits me and I hit her back.

"Haven't been able to sleep in a while to, ever since Trint left" Amber says starting of strong then by the end looking down at the floor looking depressed. I felt bad for my whole family, we already know Trinity wouldn't just leave us. "Yeah, so hows my little flower girl this lovley night?" I ask to her. Amber just giggles and sighs, "Nothing much just checking up on the bride." Amber was in a very cute outfit a gold dress with black high heeled shoes. Her Cullen crest in a braclet like my dads and long golden earings, Aunt Alice must have got to her. She looks like a godess unlike me I have my Pjs and my red hair probaly looks like a hot mess. "I'm good, I've still got my sanity," Amber laughs at my comment causing her dark haired curles to bounced up and down. Before she could anwser again the downstairs door slapped using us both to jump in our spots. "What the heck was that?" Amber asks me. I shrug my shoulders and take ahold of her hand and make our way downstairs. I see mom and dad on the couch Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie standing next to my Uncle Emmet, who's leadining against the wall. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are sitting on the oppisite couch of mom and dad. I see Uncle Jasper and Emily talking to them, thats when me and Amber make our entrance.

"Whats going on?" Amber asked everyone. Everyone except me and Amber give each other looks of question, then Uncle Emmet tell us to sit. I seat next to mom and dad and Amber sits next to grandma Esme. "As you both know me and Emily want out to search for Trinity" we both nod our head Uncle Jasper contines. "Well we didn't find her, we want all the way to Canada then back. But I have a feeling Trinity isn't in America." I gasp.

"Why wouldn't she be in America?" I ask Jasper.

"We all have a hunch that she left to another country because we've checked everywhere in America" Jasper says.

"What happened if Trinity just left, she didn't want to be the the Cullens anymore?" Amber's small voice speaks up into the coversation. What if Amber was right? No Trinity wouldent do that... would she? Everyone seems taken back my Ambers accusation especially Emily. "How could you even say that Amber, you know Trinity was the one that wanted a family and a home. She loved being apart of this family. How could you even think that?" Emily speaks up looking at Amber with wide eyes.

"Well where is she then?!" Amber screamed at Emily while standing up and walking out of the living room. Everyone is bewildered and shocked that Amber used that kind of tone especially to Emily. I stand up, "I sould go talk to her" Emily then stops me and she goes and trys to consoul Amber. "Where do you think she might be?" Granpa Esme questions.

"I dont know but she's a Cullen and we not going to give up looking for her" My dad states everyone agree, Alice takes me upstairs we just sit and talking about the wedding and everything. Aunt Alice was always my favorite aunt next to Aunt Emily. Two more days intel my wedding and I'm seriously nervous. I hope we can find Trinity by then I really want her to be there on my special day. She's my best friend and I love her with all my heart (Not in that way but the friendship way). Aunt Alice tells me to recieve alot of beauty sleep and tucks me into bed. Whereever you are trinity please come home we are all a mess without you.

* * *

Trinity's POV

_**Crushes are something you can't stop, it hit you like a toon of bricks. And let me just tell you i'm about to be hit hard!**_

My eyes piece by piece open to reveal sunlight, and hair? I jump up and see Jane sound asleep right next to me**(A/N in this story vampires can sleep)**. The bed sheets cover every inch of her body execpt for her hair and face. She looks so cute and peaceful, memories of yesterday come flooding into my brain. Aro asking me to give up being a vegartaian vampire, Jane saving me, Alec watching me in the mirror with lust in his eyes. I'm getting a headche, so I get up and journey into my bathroom and start a hot shower and pick out my outfit. I take a long hot shower letting the small petals of water drip onto me. It feels refreshing and plesant, for a secound I close my eyes and imagine i'm back home. Only for a second though, I hear some banging out side my bathroom door. I dry myself off and but on my bra, underwear and my outfit. I put my hair up in a ponytail so it could have a natrual dry. I walk out see Jane siting at the edge of my bed in her usual yesterday outfit. She turns to look at me and she smiles, "I think I know your favorite color." I laugh and look at my cute outfit "Yes it seems so."

"The coverse ruin it though" she says to my I just shrug the side comment off. I never liked dresses and if I had to wear one I wear something I liked to even it out.

"Where's your Voltrui crest?" she ask me I look down to see no crest there I search threw my hair to find no Cullen crest either. I start paniching and search everywhere on me. I check my black leather jacket pockets and nothing. I look threw my bed, I untied my hair letting it hang down and searching threw it like a bad dog, nothing! I look at Jane, I must look so crazy to her. Could it be in the main room? She must sence what i'm thinking cause the next thing where running threw the halls heading down to the main room.

Then I bump into something so hard and muschular. I look up and see Alec looking at me concerned, "Sorry" I say to him, Jane helps me get on my feet. Me and Alec stare at each other, wow he has gorgoues eyes. If I was capable of saying something I would but, I have nothing, my stomche starts to turning over. His black hair looks amazing, his plale skin is incredibly hot, we must have been staring at each other for five mintues intel Jane fake coughs behind me. "Oh umm you left this yesterday in the comman room it feel out of your hair. I was just about to return it." Alec says to me handing me my Cullen and Volturi crests. I take them out of his hands and hold it close to my heart, don't ever leave me again, ok crests? I know I talk to my crests I'm weird. "Thank you" I tell him, he just smiles and nods his head at me. We contuine stare at each other intel Jane annouces she must take her leave. We both bid her farwell then were left alone in the middle of the dark hallway. "So" I say to him the akwardness creeping up behind us. "I have to show you something," he anounces pulling my hand toward the exit. His cold hands feel so warm on mine they fit perfectally toghter like two puzzle pieces connecting. He takes me up to the roof and shows me a breathtaking view of the forest and houses behind the castle. He doesn't let go of my hand probaly to afread i'll slip and fall. This view was spactauacler better then the one in my room, it was extrodanary. The sun is barely up so our skin isn't sparkling, he takes my hand and guides me to the middle of the roof. He tells me to seat and I obey and he sits next to me I can't take my eyes off of this view. Its amazing the way the sun hits the trees in the horizian its so quite no kids or anyone out, being that its seven in the morning. All the kids are at school and the adults are at work.

"Its Beautiful" I whisper to Alec, I can see out of the corner of my eyes he is staring at me. "Yeah it is." I giggle and look down at the roof then back up at his deep dark red eyes. His smile is beyond perfect, his teeth are pearl white sparkling with the rising sun. His legs make a bridge over mine that are laying straight criss crossed. Our eyes pouring into one another, his closed mouth twitches into a smile. My hear is siging for his lips to crash onto mine. "So about you diet" he says trying to act stable about the subject. My eyes drift to the breahthtaking view infront of us. "I know Aro wants me to try human blood, but i've had animal blood for so much years. I don't think I can make that big of change." I reply, hes still staring at me."I agree with you. Aro thinks you should give it a try. I can tell he won't stop intel you cave," I sigh and put my hands in my head.

"That so stuiped."

"I know, buts Aro's orders."

"Well flip Aro, hes not the boss of me."

"Well technically he is."

"Which side are you on?"

"Yours Trinity, but I think you shoud give human blood a try and if you find yourself disliking it you can go back to animal blood." I moun again and stares at me. I'm getting no where with this, Jane did say I can take from the donated blood, so I wouldent have to kill anyone. I hope. "Fine I'll give it a try," a smile pops onto his flawless face he takes his arms in mine and hugs me. His strengh is overpowering, but I didn't mind. We brake the hug and just sit there and talk about life.

"Those people where idiots. Thinking that you two were witches." I say to him ressuringly. He doesn't say anything back just shruggs of the comment. "What about you?"

"Uhh?"

"What happened to you? How did you get turned?"

"Oh. Yeah." I get unconformable, like a do sometimes around Chelsea. She says its because i'm not used to her power. I've never talked to anyone about my changing not even Nessie, my best friend in the whole world. "You can tell me anything," he says staring into my eyes I try to look anywhere but at them. I couldent though, they where luring me in, like they where a drug to me. "I know I can Alec. I was turned in 1963 by Emily, my sister. I tried commiting suicide by cliff jumping in the woods. I felt like a had nothing to live for, everyone in town made fun of me, my mom and dad where never around to convert me and Emily was always out working a job so she can but something on the table to eat. I gave up hope, so one night in the middle of December I couldn't take it anymore. I never saw Emily anymore and the teasing was growing even worse. So I went deep in the forest, intel I heard something behind me, by the time I looked around the attacker was already on me, cutting and ripping at me. Momnets later it all feel the thing left. Then Emily came along, probaly smelled the large amounts of blood that was spilling out of me from a mile, then she bit me." When I finished Alec face looked like he just saw a ghost, mouth hanging open, wided eyed and speechless. The only thing I heared was the breeze that shirfted throught the air. "You can say something," I resured him a little annoyed. "Sorry" thats all he can say in a little voise. We smile at each other and the tingling feeling that was in my stomache returns. We make our way back inside before the sun rose fully and the humans where just getting out of work and school. Silence feel over the dark gloomy hallway we where walking in. Alec takes my hand then pulls me over to the wall nex thing I know I'm trapped between the wall and Alec unable to move. Hes looking down at our feet I lift his chin to see his eyes staring staight into my soul.

"Alec?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He starts to pull away but my hand graps his arm quickly pulling him back over to me. I don't now what i'm doing its like my body craves his touch I needed him he was like my very own drug. It felt amazing to have him this close to me. To hear his breath growing faster to have his arms wrapped around me protectively. "No, its ok" I say strocking his arm. His arms wrap around my waist pulls me closer to him. Hes being so gentle like I'm a delicate flower thats able to break at any given mommnet. "Your so beautiful" he mummers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I giggle and look down at the floor and when I look up Alec is leaning closer and closer to me. He leans in, for a secound our lips brush each others and a million sparks run threw my body. I grap his grey suit jacket and pull him closer to me loveing the feeling of him this close to me. Were centimeters intel our lips will touch and we would be kissing. The a loud cough in the distance of the far right side distracts us. Alec turns his to stare at the person anger written all over his beautiful face. I turn my head two secounds later to find Demetri the small yet powerful vampire looks between me and Alec. Alec lets me go but still keeps a protective arm around me waist. "Aro wishes to speak with you." Alec doen't look happy at all he just stands there shooting daggers at Demetri. I bit my lip "Its ok, we should go," I whisper in his ear for only him to hear. Alec still has me wrapped around in his arms. I don't mind at all. I needed to be in his arms I would probaly go truly insane if I wasnt. We walk in an awkward silence down the hall intel we reach the room. Once we walk in Aro stands and makes his way towards me and Alec. Felix and Demetri guard the main entrace and Santiago, one of the many Volturi gaurds, stands next to Felix. Alec is standing next to me, our bodies to close toghter and he still having an arm around me. "Ohh well Alec. Well isent this a shock" Aro speaks ups looking between me and Alec, the exact same way Demitri did. Alec grip tightens at Aro's words. "Trinity, I was just wondering if we have a clear anwser on the blood I know yesterday we had a bit of a ruff patch on it." Yeah more like you think you can control me whenever you can and you think i'm going to cave esay. I know I can not win this small battle, I will have to cave.

"I'll give it a try..." I say intel Alec intrupts me "But if she dislikes it in any why she will stop."

Aro loks for Alec to me then back to Alec and lets out a small chuckle. Marcus in the back speaks up "This is incredible." Aro truns, everyone turns, around and looks at him. "There relationship and bond are way stronger then an mates. Its … unnatural." Marcus's cold voise sends a shiver down my spine, not the kind I get from Alec. Aro looks back at me and Alec then summons Santiago. Aro must have tod him something threw his head because he nods his head and walks over to us. He takes ahold of Alec's and and pulls it away from me. Before Alec can react I smack his hand way and stand portactivly over Alec. I hiss at Santago and he truns his head nods at Aro. Santiago graps my hand and pulls me toward him. Its know Alec's trun to be protitive, he fails though because the second im taken Felix and Demetri hold him against his will. I see Alec with all his might trying to fight back. I'm also trying to shack off Santiago but this dark hair and skined vampire is really strong. "This is phenomenal" Aro raises his voice in exciment. He makes his way over to me and takes my hand with casues Alec to hiss and try fight Felix and Demitri. Aro sees my whole life my suicide attempt, the attacker in the woods leaving me to bleed out, and Emily saving me. Everything. He lets go but doesn't react he just stands there emtionless. He grows a creepy messed up smile and walks away. Like with me he graps Alec's hand and I flinch. The whole time my attention is focused on Aro's hand on my Alec's hand. The anger and and rage for Aro grows inside my stomach. He lets go of Alec's hand and whispers something to him. I can't make it out but I think he said "You found yourself a mate." Alec whispers something back, my whole attention is focused on Alec pleading eyes. My whole body feel weak without Alec almost like a truck is running over me again and again. I need Alec I crave his touch is getting stronger and stronger by the secound. Aro makes hes way back to his brothers, Cauis and Marcus. They have a mini conversation all nodding their heads and brake up. "Santiago!" Aro commands Santiago who lets go of my hand and makes his way over to Aro. My first attention is to run to Alec so thats what I do. Before I could reach him Afton, one of the many gaurds, stops me. Where the hell did you come from? I remember Afton gift is to make himself invisable to others. He must have been her the whole time just invisable. But why? Afton is so sweet hes one of my friends I've made in the Volturi along with Chelsea, his mate, Felix, Jane and Alec.

By now i'm craving Alec's touch, my whole body isn't functioning right. I can't take it i'm about to explode. I need Alec. I'm slowly losing my mind, going insane, not being next to Alec in his arms. Aro sent Santiago to go fech someone. "You've finally found a mate my little Alec." Aro says comeing towards me and stocking my check. Afton grips onme tights only for a secound before strocking my arm with his thump. His signal for me to com down and everything will be alright. "Not even a mate thats to week of a word sfor you two. I can't put my hand on it. What to call you two." I come closer to me and whipers in my ear "Your even more in love then Bella and Edward." This draws my attetion even more, Bella and Edward are in mega love. So in love when Bella was pregent with Nessie Edward told Jacob to kill him if Bella died. Its so romantic, it draws my attetion to me and Alec reationship. Its true my heart is attached to Alec's and is addicted to kim in every way shape and form. I fanilly found out what that feeling in my stomach I receive every time I'm around him. Heck when someone evens mentions him to me I get this feeling. Love. Then it hits me, I'm in love with Alec. Serious love, I never thought this was even possible. Me, a girl who never had a real family. Never thought twice about the "L" word. When I first saw Alec I never wanted to let him go, thought he was gorgeous in every way. I was in Love with Alec! Santiago walks into the room with Chelsea not far behind him. "Yes master?" Chelsea asks in her normal sweat and bubbly voise. Her eyes fall on Afton and she smiles, he smiles back and lets go of my arm. After a secounds he notices what he has done and quickly puts his arms back on mine." Chelsea sweetheart" Aro says in his sick fake happy tone turning away from me fully.

"Yes?" Chelsea asks again.

"Sweetheart I was wondering if you can see the bonds between Alec and Trinity?" Aro asks.

"Of course always have, even when Trinity first came here. Its strong, to strong for my ability"

"What do you mean" Aro asks trying to keep his voise not surprised but failing misabrealy. "Measter I can't touch there bond, trust me i've tried. When I get bored and everyones on duty I go to town and play with couples bonds in the unnoticble corner. Thats why Italy and Rome are known for there love connections. But when I tried tampering with Alec and Trinity's bond I couldent do anything to it."

What was she doing messing with Alec's and my bond? I'll have to ask her later right know everything on me was craving Alec. Aro nods his head at Felix, Demitris and Afton to let go of us. We run towards each other in no time and we meet in the middle with a big hug. He kisses me on my check and forthead. I can feel my body getting more energy back into it. He looks me all over and asked me if I was hurt. I say no and snuggle closer into hes muschuar arms. He kisses the top of my head and pulls me closer to him. "Are you alright?" I ask Alec he laughs at me and pulls me even closer to him, "yeah i'm perfect now." My whole world seems to stop when he kisses me on my head. I look up and eye his lips, he smiles and eyes mine. We where about to kiss until we are interrupted by Aro.

"Chelsea if you can take Trinity to your room I would like to to speak to Alec alone, for a secound." Aro says looking at us. Chelsea looks beteween us and Aro unsurly and replys "Yes master." she makes her way toward me and Alec. Alec's whole body goes into attack mode and hides me behind him and hisses at Chelsea, Afton runs toward Chelsea and hisses at Alec. Chelsea's taken back at this, "Alec I woun't hurt her." Her voise rising with seriousness. Alec still doesn't believe her. I Find his hand and graps it and give it a resuring squeeze. He squeezes it back. I walk up so that i'm no longer behind him I then whipser in his ear that i'll be fine. I walk toward Chelsea and he doesnt let go of my hand intel I reach Chelsea. It causes physical and emotional pain to let go of his hand. Chelsea then graps my hand and we give each other a friendly smile. She takes me out of the common room and down the hall to her room.

* * *

Alec's P.O.V

Death. Thats what I wish to chealsea as he takes my life, my Trinity away. It wasn't even fair I had her in my arms for only a secound. I love her, oh yes, I love her so much it hurts my side to think about it without her next to me. Her personalty shine brighter then the stars themselves. Her smile is so perfect it makes mine look like crap. Her caurge and strengh shocks both me and my sister. She can not be touched by someone who is'nt me or Jane. But Cheslea and Trinity seem to be close. So I can make an exception for her. When trinity left It sparked a moment of weakness both physical and emotionally. A pack of pain want threw my entire body. Aro, that bastard, comes towards me and says "Alec my son Trinity won't hurt he, no one will hurt her here."

"Just hope so" I threaten threw my teeth. The thought of Trinity hurt made my phsycialy ill and boiling mad. I tried my best not to show it and standing my tuff ground. "I was thinking since you have the strongest connection with Trinity that you can help her with her sudden diet change."

"Yes master."

"Good I know you want to go to her so go." I don't need to be telled twice i'm out the door in less then a secound. I'm running full vsmpire spead down to chelsea's room. I open the big oak door to find Trinity laughing along with Chelsea while Jane is in a hot pink dress. Trinity smiles at Jane then turns around to see me and her smile grow ten times bigger. I turn my head to see Jane in a hot pink fluffy dress with high heeled shoes on. She looks like a princess I try not to laugh, but I fail. Her bloude hair seperated into to pinktails. Her beauty was amazing, outstanding for the first time my sister looks like a girl. Cheslea is leaning agianst the stone wall, Trinity is seating on the chair next to the makeup and hair mirror. "You look amazing sister."

"Yeah, yeah. Can a take this off now Trint?"

"No, Jane you look beautiful." Tryinity says rising from her chair. I make my way over to her and left her up and spin her around. She's not heavy at all in fact shes light as a feather. Its not even normal how light she is to me. She gigles up in the air and when she gets placed down she playfully punches my arm. It did'nt hurt but I protend it does. "I parley hit you, you wimp." I smile at her smile. I hear Jane gasp and I turn my head quicly to see her infront of the mirror. "I look like a fairy," she says shocked at her apperance. "A very pretty fairy," Chelsea replys to my sisters comment. Trinity trys to get out of my arms to talk to Jane but my arms reject her being away from me. Jane, Trinity, and Chelsea talked for about an hour. I didn't mind as long as Trinity was in my arms it was all perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all that private message me there Vampire chooses :) It Made me so happy! **BUT I AM STLL EX****CEP****TING O****C'****s**. Just Private message or Review me any character you would like so see in the Fanfic:) The character must have:_

_1) A Name _

_2) A power or ability_

_3) A description of their personality_

_and... 4) A description of what they look like_

_I love to write your guys OCs so please submit them :) _

_So on that not__e__ I hope you all __Enjoy,__Chapter 4: Peter and __Ability's_ _**REVIEW **__**please! :D**__Sadly__this chapter has no Alec, but he is mentioned. __And you are going to finally find out Trinity's ability :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Peter and Ability's

Trinity's P.O.V

Its was only yesterday since I found out I was indeed in love with Alec. My whole is craving his touch, I haven't had his touch in four hours. Him and Felix where sent on a mission (duty) in Alaska. I'm just staring out my window looking at all the humans walk by, some talking to one another other just enjoying the beautiful day out. I'm envious of them, like Jane is envious of me. They get to walk around with no worry's, ok maybe some. But there surrounded my people who care about them all the time. No worrying if they are going to be sent on a mission, or if there going to be brutally killed out in the small world. I miss Alec, I miss his touch, his smile, everything about that boy drives me crazy if i'm not already. Me and Alec haven't kissed yet, we've tried but where someone always disturbed us. Wether its stopped by Demerti, Jane, Felix, Afton, or Chelsea. There is no privacy in this big castle which is a shocker because this castle looks like theres nothing but privacy. I bit my lips and fall to the frown with a thud. Alec! I screamed in my head, the next second my big oak door opens up to reveal a worried Jane. "Are you alright?" she asks kneeling next to me and helping me to my feet. "Yeah, thanks." I tell her rubbing my sore head. She takes me over to my neatly makes bed and allows me to take upon it. "You miss him don't you?" I can never pull anything over Jane, that girl is smart but can be a real hassle some times. I just nod my head and look forward not daring to look at her. "Why are you here?" I question her. She chuckles ignoring the seriousness of my question "Trinity You made a pretty big bang. I was down stairs, me and the rest of the Volturi guard are having a competition. You want to come? I think you'll like it"

I think about when I lived with the Cullen's, Emmett used to arm wrestle with me. He taught me how to fight even though mom would yell at him for it. He always used to say a girl that don't know how to fight is an easy target. I smile at the memories and at the same time feel sad. The thought of not seeing them anymore sparked dry sops that I almost can not hold back. I can almost feel my black dry eyes, I'm trying so hard not to feed, since Aro will force me to drink disgusting human blood. I nod my head in agreement Jane takes ahold of my hand and we walk down the hallway. We get down stairs and everyones down here! I even see unfamiliar faces. "Some other coven join in the competitions. It interesting to find out some of there powers. Like see thats Corna" Jane points to a small young male hes maybe no younger then me he's extremely skinny though, like dangerously skinny he reminded me of a cartoon character. His eyes are dark red he is about 4'11". Corna is standing next to a girl that looks like she can be his sister the only difference is she seems to have more meat on the bone. She extremely pretty not as pretty as Rosalie or Heidi but still breathtakingly gorgeous. She has dark curly hair that didn't match Corna's dirty blonde hair the only similarity was there skin colder, the same noes and face structure.

"Who's She?"

"Oh thats Ava his older sister, her power is to manipulate peoples minds. She's not really thats special but he, he won last years competition killing everyone he versed. Don't understatement his size and hieght when out in the fight he's a beast. His ability is he can turn you against yourself in a fight. He can bend your mind to make you think your the enemy." I remind myself then not to mess with the kid or get on his bad side. I wonder that there story is, how they became vampires.

We make our way towards Demerti, Heidi and a petite small girl that stands next to them. Her black as ink, pin drop straight hair laying down her back, wait no i see brown, so her hair is a very dark brown. Her cheekbones a perfect heart shape she is clearly seems Asian by her other features. She smiles when her fiery eyes lay upon Janes. The small girl sprints toward us and engulfs Jane a hug Jane returns the hug and kisses the top of her head. "Hey you, How was the mission?" Jane asks smiling wide at the little small girl. "It was amazing even though Renata was just so Frail. She parley spoke." She breaks the hug with Jane her sweet voice ringing in my ears. "Who's this?" The little lady asks Jane politely. Now that I see she's almost as tall as Jane. By the looks of it she seems like she was changed at a young age much like Jane. Jane smiles at her "This is Trinity our newest member in the guard, she join while you where on the mission. Trinity this is Tessa. The youngest Volturi Guard."

"And also the strongest, prettiest."

"Yeah yeah" Jane interrupts Tessa by putting a hand over her mouth.. They seem close I make a mental not to ask them why later. We walk over to Demerti and Heidi who's to caught up in a conversation to notice us sooner or later though they become aware of or presence. Heidi greats us warmly while Demerti just stares at me. "Hey," Demetri says in a flirting type way while wrapping me in one of his world famous bear hugs. I tense up at his touch, but except the hug imagining he's Alec.

We brake the hug and he turn to Jane she gives him the cold shoulder, "come on Jane no hug." I thing about Jane is when she doesn't like you she will make it totally obvious. And her and Demerti hate each other with a capital H. No one knows why I heard a rumor that they dated and it didn't end so well. But thats just a rumor it might not be true "Shut up," Jane growls at Demerti and it grows awkward from there. I hear foot steps behind me so I turn around and see Aro making his way toward our group. Cauis and Marcus behind him along with his long black cape. "Master" Jane retorted threw her teeth.

"Jane," Aro says turning to me. His red eyes find mine in no time. Scaring me to death. "Trinity may I have a word?"

"Yes mater" I snap back quickly, walking away from the group. When we stop my whole attention are on my three masters. "How may I help you masters?"

"We where wondering if you may show your ability to the other covens. They are starting to talk."

"About what master?"

"Your importance in the Volturi. Trinity you do now where royalty. Taking in a stray hasn't been done ever since Tessa. Its just to stop them from . . . talking"

I hate my ability, never have, Its cruel and beyond dangerous. Trinity if you have a brain say no. I will do anything but my power. Anything. But I could never say no to Aro it was unheard of, especially with an honor this big to demonstrate your power to over, it looks like, 10 covens. "Yes master, I will be honored to" a small grin pops up on his face and claps his hands together. He leaves without another word, "I never did see your ability" Heidi speaks up getting and turning my attention to the group. I return and tell Heidi that not many people have only Jane, Aro, Cauis and Marcus. "I know, I hate using my power its cruel." Heidi looks shocked at this, "I've never met a vampire that hate there own power."

"While now you have" I sneered at at her, she just rolls her eyes. Aro call me over. I leave the group and make my way over to him, he summons over two boys. One looks no younger then 12 another looks 16. While Aro gets the attention of the rest of the vampires I start a conversation with the 11 year old. "Whats your name?'

"Peter mam'"

"Well Peter I swear your going to be alright."

"Whats your name?" he mutters sounding nervous. Its cute, it reminds me a bit of when I first say Nessie. The small cuteness of her reminds me of Peter, and the cuteness of him reminds me of her.

"Trinity Cullen"

"Its a pleasure to meet you Trinity."

"Pleasure all mine little man." he strokes he hand threw hes blonde short hair. He looks left to right almost like hes afraid of talking to me. "Don't be afraid to talk to me" I say a bit frustrated. "Im sorry mam' I didn't mean to make you annoyed its a force of habit." What a poor child his red is look up into mine and I swear I would cry if I could. Thats one of the may things I miss about being a human being able to cry. I smile and he smiles back only for two seconds before loosing it. "Whats going to happen me?" he looks so small and innocent, why did I have to say yes! I metal slap myself for my stupidity. What do I say to him just say i'm going to use my power on him and everything will be hunky dory. It might, "Nothing Peter I'm just going to demonstrate something and your going to help me" I say softly and delicately. He is so small and fragile, i've always wanted kids and with him around I feel like a have one. Sure Amber will always stay in her bubbly 11 year old stage, so cute and small. But she never needed her my, her big sisters help she always did everything her own. Even if me and Emily nagged on her to be safe and careful. She had the attitude of an 18 year old. Sometimes. Others she was just like Peter, small, scared and defenseless.

"Like a helper?" he asks me with a wide smile on his face. This poor thing doesn't now whats going to happen next. "Yeah exactly like a helper," I say kneeling down to his height.

"I…Um...I love to help. When I was human I wanted to be a Doctor so I can help people and make them feel better about themselves." Peters small hand takes mine and I smile to him. "Well you would be an amazing Doctor." This makes him smile ever more if he was older he would be quite a site for sore eyes. His eyes and face structure was amazingly beautiful looks like this boy was pleased with good looks. "You seem old are you?" I'm still looking at Peters looks to realize he has asked me a question "13"

"Wow your only two years older then me, even though you look like your 18." I giggle at his shocked face. His small nose shrivels up and his lips pucker up. I squeeze his hand and he goes back to his normal face. I realize it is almost time, tears would be falling down my face if I could. "I'm so sorry I say looking into Petters innocent eyes. He looks at me questionably his head tilting to the left. "What do you mean?"

Ar summons us over before I could explain my power to him. I stand towering over little Peter who's still looking at me with a question face. I tell the older boy its time to go, we make or way to the middle of the large all white room. I let go of Peters hand and make my way to the opposite side of the room. Demetri hold Peter back from trying to follow me. I take a glance around the vampire that are up against both sides of the walls. Jane is standing along with Heidi behind the masters who are on sitting apon three thrones as usual. Theres about 20 vampires on each side all staring at me, whispering "what makes this girl so special?" and "she's gorgeous," some snicker about me and Alec. I turn to Aro waiting for him to give me permission to continue. He does with the flick of his wrist and small nod of his head. I turn my head to the 16 year old and look straight into his eyes. Hes scared and worried but I don't care.

I look deep into him, seeing his life, his memories. Allot of images targeted toward this beautiful girl with dark red hair and pale skin. Not as pale as me but pretty pale for a human. I see him kissing her, him grasping her face in his hands wiping tears form her cheeks. Them in the park, alone playing and kissing on another. Then a scene of him and, I think his family, at a party dancing all having fun. Then him and some other guys playing football and laughing. Then images goes to him and the girl again them laughing and her blushing, them underneath a tree him keeping her close to him. The next second he is walking down the street with a couple of guy friends, they see a young boy l in the grass. They offer there ascendants and them the boy bits all of them. Pain ruins threw his body causing my body to twitch a bit. The next second hes is killing people himself then the girl pops up and then it goes black. For a second I feel pity, he kind of reminds me of Romero and Juliet's relationship. How there separate threw death then it hit me. He must have exposed himself to her breaking a law the Volturi found out, killed the girl and heres his punishment. I decide to make his death painless and quick. When I open my eyes and I have control of his whole body hes hands, arms, leg, everything. I slice the air with my hand and he falls to the ground instantly. He died. I see the live that was once in his blood red eyes gone.

Guilt flows threw my body, but its soon replaced my pain at the thought of what going to happen nice. Many gasps fill the room, but my attention is focused on the petrified Peter. He loos like hes seen a ghost or worse, i'm a monster. Hes looking between the died boy that lay died two steps away from him then me. Peter is trying so hard to escape Demetri had a hard grip Peter screaming and throwing his legs in the air. I see Peters life flash before my eyes some contain a light blonde hair women. She looks like his mother and a dark hair man that looks like his father. The boy takes Peter in his arms and twirls him around while the woman kisses Peters checks. I end the images unable to see more and kill him after. Peter looks down at the floor and stops struggling in Demetris arms. Excepting his fate he whispers something, "Its ok" I breath in and out open my eyes and slice the air hard with my hand. After that everything becomes slow motion like i'm in a movie. Peter drops to the floor life gone. Everyone gasps some clap. Aro stand and claps his hands, Jane looks like she usually does, emotionless. Heidi looks shocked and Demetri looks down at the once alive Peter died. I feel so much guilt, they both didn't derive to die as humans and as vampires. Aro takes makes his way over to me and say good job. Caius even looks pleased at me. I don't stare to stay for the competition, unable to be down there knowing I just killed two innocent vampires without them defending themselves. I tell Jane i'm tired and have a huge headache she was disappointed, but she soon got over it and told me to feel better. I doubt it but I say ok. I run to my room without another word. For the first time since I came here my mind wasent overflowing with Alec. My whole attention is on Peter and the poor 16 year old. Both young so in human and vampire years gone because I couldn't tell Aro no. Stupid me!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :) _**I'**__**M STLL EX**__**CEP**__**TING O**__**C'**__**s**__. Just __Private__ message or Review me any __character you would like so see in the Fanfic:__)__ The character must have:_

_1) A Name _

_2) A power or ability_

_3) A description of their personality_

_and... 4) A description of what they look like_

_I love to write your guys OCs so please submit them :) __**#PLEASEREAD**__So__ I decide to make Amber __the__ Flower girl, because shes kind of young. Picture little Nessie in Breaking Dawn Part 2, thats how Young she is. __Here is chapter 6: The Wedding_

_\_

Chapter 6: The Wedding

Nessie's Point-of-view

Alice please shut up, my Aunt has been babbling to me the whole time about what to do at the wedding. My mom and Aunt Rosalie have been doing my hair for 2 hours now. My natural read curs lays flat ironed with a bun designed in the back. Its officially a half an hour intel I will become Renesmee Black, Jacob Blacks wife. I'm happy don't get me wrong but every inch of me missed my sister. It wasn't a really a special day without her, I know Alice thinks that too but she is trying to make everyone else happy around here. Uncle Emmett and grandma Esme are out on a, as we call it, Trinity search. I asked to go but its my wedding day i'm not allowed and its bad luck to see the whole wedding area before the wedding. Thats what Aunt Alice says, my dad, Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle are probably helping Jacob and the pack get ready. I missed Trinity, I'm sad she wasn't at my bacheleratte party yesterday i'm sad she not at my wedding. I remember when she used to fake tease me and jacob about our fast growing relationship know that was funny. Theres like an empty whole in my life that can only be filled my Trinity. "Almost done" Amber says while her and my mom add the finishing touches on my make up. Unlike me, my mom and little Amber where natural beauty's. Both of there bodies have an hourglass shape and the both don't have ridiculous freckles all over there faces. Even Aunt Alice and Emily are beautiful, don't even get me started on Aunt Rosalie. That girl looks like the models you could only see on the cover of magazines. Perfect face, rocking body, perfect curves a giant rack, if you know what I mean, and a flawless face. Well I do blame the whole flawless skin on them being full vampires. The only beautiful thing about my is my lovely red hair and how tall i've grow i'm 6'1." Now anyone that doesn't know thats really tall. My thoughts disappear when I see my reflection in the mirror. I look amazing, no I look smocking hot! My make has a light feel to it, along with my beautiful hair that have a half up half down "Wow," is all I can ma to get out.

"Don't you look amazing Nessie?" Amber says her golden brown Eyes poor into mine. I heard a soft knock on the door and grandma Esme walks in she smiles lightly at the sight of me, but I can tell from a mile away its fake. She's worried about her daughter as a normal mother would. My mom comes up form behind me and stocks my cheeks and kisses them. "Alright time for the dress baby." Alice quells and russes to the closet and grasp the hanger that has the dress on it. "Did she do that for your wedding?" I question my mother in a whisper. Aunt Rosalie laughs at my sudden question and my mom answers "Oh yes." Alice takes the dress out of the white cover and puts me in it. The dress is mega beautiful, g actually. When its on I but on my high heeled shoes and mom and Amber work on the finish touches on my make up. Time to get this show on the road. Amber takes ahold of my hand and squeezes it. Mom kisses my cheek and tells me to breath and try not to fall on my shoes. Alice and Rosalie hug me and tell me I look beautiful and grandpa Esme kisses both my cheeks and hugs me strongly. When they leave to the back yard to get seated and socialize to the guests Amber speaks up "Are you sure about this Renesmee? You can always turn back." Even though Ambers very young she sometimes has those moments when she's really mature. Without hesitation I say my words "Yes. I'm more then positive." she grins and gives me a hug. For once i'm not cold hugging a vampire, i'm hot, like sweeting hot. Might because i'm nervous. We brake the give leaving Amber with a happy face on she runs in her little flats to the door to the wedding area outside. Before opening the class door she turns her head to look at me "Love you Big sister."

My heart flutters and a censer smile grows on my face, hearing her say that is more important then my wedding. I could feel tear threatening to fall on my face, but I can't let them Alice would kill me ruined my make up. "I love you to little sister. You'll always be in my heart." Amber smiles and blows me a kiss I gladly catch it and she smiles and walks out the glass doors. I don't have much time to think because my legs are already walking to the pouch outside. I open the door and see the amazing ear outside** (A/N The outside Area is exactly the same as Bella and Edwards Wedding, I ****couldn't**** think of another design). **Its breathtaking. I stand near this is where it all begins my life with my best friend, my brother, Jacob. You have to breath Nes, just breath! The dress itches I can't wait tell I can take it of and forget about it. I see my mom making her way toward me, her dress looks marvelous and her hair is neatly done in a high ponytail. She looks like a goddess, she greats me with a smile and I return it. "Hey baby,"

"Hey Mom" I say trying not to itch my dress. She takes me into a hug. When she lets go I notice a small crystal hair comb. "Mom whats that?" I ask her curious. She looks down at it was happy eyes and smiles so wide. She grasps it and takes a deep breath, "This is an embalm that your grandma Renee past down to me when I got married to your father. Know i'm passing down to you." before I could react she wakes behind me. I reserve a glimpse of the beautiful emblem. It has four blue flowers don it thats surrounded by white diamonds. She buts it in my hair and walks in front of my. Her eyes lock onto mine. She would be crying if she could, but she just smiles and dry sobs. I take her into a hug and kiss her cheek. "I love you Mom."

"I love you to baby. I love you so much." my lips quiver at her words and a feel a small tear run down my face. I snuggle myself more in her brown hair. We brake up after five minutes of hugging. "You look so beautiful. Like an angel." I smile and wipe away a dangling tear. "Don't be a stranger to us after your married. Call us all the time. All the time." She leaves to go sit and I take multiple deep breaths. My eyes lay on the may guest that are talking around the seats and some are sitting on both aisle. Uncle Emmett looks handsome in an all black tux taking to my cousin of the Denali coven. Carmen looks amazing in an all white long dress that covers her legs. Along side of her is Eleazar. He looks marvelous in a tux that looks similar to Uncle Emmett's. Kate stands next to her mate, Garrett, who has a hand around her waist. Next to them Tanya is taking to the Irish coven's Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. They all look spectacular. Maggie has her curly hair in a stylish bun and Liam is dressed up in a tux and dress shoes. Siobhan loos like a goddess with her brownish black dress that makes her look very skinny. My eyes wonder over to see the Amazon Coven taking with The Egyptian coven. My dear friend Zafrina is in a long drown dress that looks incredible on her. It shows off her curves. Her bangs split in the middle and half is pushed to one side and the other is pushed to the other side. Senna on the other hand looks amazing in her half black half white short dress. Multiple necklaces lay around her neck and she has two rings on. Both of them have, as usual, have a black stripe over their eyes. My attention flies over to the packs. Seth along with Leah and Leah's imprint Mark are taking to my Mom. I see Sam and her imprint Emily already seated on Jacobs side of the isles. Their son Adam and younger daughter Jen are playing with Emery Call in one of the wood benches. Paul is taking to Quil, Jared, Amber and Emily. They are all laughing and Quil is blushing. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are telling everyone to seat down the wedding will begin. My heart jumps out of my skin , everyone take there seats. Amber and Dad walks over to me. Dad takes my hand, "You look Beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy," I say still trying to calm myself. "This is it" he says in the tone like he is trying to except it. His face looks sum what sad, I can understand I'm his only daughter. He will miss him being the only boy in my life. "Yep, just please don't let me fall." seriously my heels hurt and I can't walk in them! I also mean in a way to say not to leave me, I love you. He looks down at me with is yellow eyes and whispers "Never." My heart flutters as I take ahold of his hand. We both look forward and Amber starts walking on the walk way throwing flowers. Everyone stands and faces me I turn a bit self conscious but I don't care the instant I see Jacob my whole world turns around. He stands in front of the minister for our wedding. My heart bounds with every foot steps I take towards Jacob. This is it, the moment I was always waiting for I'm finally going to marry Jake. My stomach starts to get butterfly's which causes me to squeeze on my fathers hand tighter. It feels like a movie, in slow motion, my heart bonding. I'm just staring at Jake not daring to take my eyes off him, no not able to take my eyes off him. When we get to the platform everyone seats while dad kisses my cheeks and hands me over to Jacob. They give each other a look then Dad seats next to Mom on the wood beaches. My eyes are glued on Jacob. He gives me one of his famous Jacob grins which causes me to blush only a bit, not much because i'm half vampire. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gather here on this glorious day to witness the union of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, Please repeat ofter of me, I Jacob Black take you Renesmee Cullen" The minister speaks, With this Jacob repeats without a plink of an eyes.

"I Jacob Black, take you Renesmee Cullen" his voice sounds like music to my small ears.

"To have and to hold," The minister says.

"To have and to hold," Jake repeats. Like a movie The world seems to spin around us, our eyes don't leave each others.

'"For better and for worries," I say

"For richer and for poor," Jake says.

"In sickness and health," I say

"To love," Jake says

"To cherish, as long as we both shall life" I finish the words come out so easy to me. "I do" Jake says still staring into my eyes. "I do" I say back. Before leaving into the kiss we say I love you to each other. I don't think twice about it I wish to start my hopefully very long life with Jacob by my side. Jacob takes my hand off my hands and gently place them on my waist and pulls me into a kiss. My heat jumps a beat when our lips met. My whole world spins I feel as if i'm a cloud when I kiss him. I place my hands on his tux jacket making the kiss deeper but more gentle at the same time. I can't place my hand in it but I think everyones clapping. I don't care now the only thing that matters is Jacob and Jacob only. We have to get air sometimes so we brake apart and turn to everyone. My eyes drift to my family, for once in two weeks there all smiling. My heart flutters with happiness and joy at the sight of them happy. Amber smile and claps while jumping up and down in her small dress. Everyone is standing theres not one person that is sitting. Everyone looks so happy I can't help but smile even wider.

After everyone congratulated us, the packs, my family and the other covens. I seat at on of the many tables that face a podium that has a microphone for the speakers. Jake has one of his arms around me. Amber makes her way up there everyone turns there attention to her, "Hi "she muttered on her tipy toes trying to reach the microphone. Everyone laughs at her cuteness, Emmett stands from his seat and lowers the microphone to her '4,9" height. He then kisses her fourthead and makes his way back to his table. "Thank you. Sorry everyone i'm to small." everyone lets out a giggle at her side comment. "But enough about me for right know. Its amazing to find someone to share your life with. I remember when Jake and Nessie first stared dating, they where so cute the typical in love couple. I've known Nessie all my life and to see her this happy brings joy to my heart. So I hope you two have a wonderful future. Love you all." Amber finishes her speech and everyone claps. Next is Seth. He makes his way up to the microphone and begins "Well i've never seen a couple like Jake and Nessie. You both are my best friends and I will follow you threw only optical that life has to face." the rest of Seth's speech was amazing. The speeches went great Mom and dad went up now Jakes going up he glass of wine is his hand and he buts a hand in his jacket pocket. He looks amazing, "It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what it seems like a long time, to get beyond what I am. With Nessie I feel like I can finally begin. So i'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever love." My heart flutters at his every word. I feel like i'm on cloud nine. Next and last up is Aunt Rosalie "My dear baby. I remember when I fist held you. You where like an angle, a daughter i've never had. And I will always love you with every inch of my body." everyone claps at her heartily words.

The rest of the wedding was in a word amazing. I danced with all my family, Leah and all of the boy pack members. "So you don't know where he is taking you?" Tia asks me about me and Jacobs honeymoon. "No, I hope its Paris or london," she laughs and smiles at me. Her long dark hair lays on her shoulders, Tia was always a beautiful women "I'm so happy for you You've found your mate." I blush a bit and nod my head in gratitude. "Thank you Tia, speaking of mates" I replied as Benjamin Tia's mate makes our way toward up with a class of champagne in his left hand. Tia turns around and when she sees Benjamin her whole face shine bright. He pulls her into his right air and kisses her check. "Congratulations Nessie, Jacob" He say toward Jacob who has had his arm around my waist the whole night. They both wish us goodbye and to keep in touch with them. "So where are you taking me?" I ask my new husband. "Somewhere" he replies back with a giggle. "Somewhere? Really come on tell me."

"No," he say looking anywhere but at my eyes. "Come on please" I beg giving him the pouty face. "Come on no giving me the pouty face." he requested I laugh and give in.

"Ill call you mom" I say to her before I have to leave to go to my honeymoon, "You promise?"

"I promise." she gives me a quick hug and I go into the car. Jake is in the drivers seat and buckles himself in. My mom closes the door. "You ready?" Jake asks to me. "Yep." I tell him. Then he drives away my heart bounds but lets just say that night was the best night of my existence.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys :D thank you to all who submitted your OC Vampires, I LOVE YOU ALL! Its been so fun adding in ALL of your OC's in the story. I'm not going to except any more though. Not intel later in the story, sorry! So this is somewhat of a fluffy chapter. Your going to meet some new characters and some of Trinity's Past.

**I would LOVE to thank my dear Friend Rose, _nightofthehuntress_, for helping me with this chapter. :) Please go read her story Glass Heart & Paper Airplanes its seriously good. Its a Jacob/OC its amazing ! And thanks again to all of the people that sent me OCs **

**LiveLaughLove1340 **(Seriena Arcuri)

**Alexagleek **(Tessa/ Justin [ Tessa Mate])

**and...**

**Rose forever **(Justin [Alec and Janes Brother])

**Thank you All for the Favorites and Follows and especially for the reviews they seriously make my day!**

WARNING: Suicide attempt and some blood.

-I hate doing this chapter about Suicide but i **_HATE_** the subject but i feel like you guys sould see some of Trinity's past i want her to have a bad past so- I just want to people to know Suicide is **_NEVER_** the answer! **_NEVER_**

Chapter 7: Love and Members

Trinity's Point-of-View

My life has bee affected since I killed poor little Peter, and not in the good way. The only good think thats happing is that Alec is coming back from the mission today after a week of being gone. My body is yelling at me to be with him. My eyes are pitch black, I haven't really eaten since Alec left. In the past week I have gotten closer with Jane, Tessa and Chelsea. There so nice and kind I can't imagine why everyones so afraid of them. I found out Tessa was turned at the age of 14, and her power is to take peoples ability's. She stole mine but I made her promise me never to use it and if she had to it was only for emergency's. She's frighting when she has to be I also found out she's close with Jane and Alec due to her great personalty and high ranks in the guard. She's one of the most powerful Volturi Guards besides Jane and me.

A bird chirp gets my attention, i'm in the courtyard in the back of the castle. Its pretty much the only place that no one that can bother me because no one goes outside anymore. No Jane, no Chelsea, no Tessa, no Demetri, no Heidi, no Aro, no Marcus, no Caius, nobody. Of course the only one I want right know is Alec. I look around it's a beautiful courtyard something I would only see in the movies. I smell several animals in the distance but I have no intention of killing it. I have a feeling that somethings watching me it could be Aro i've only been here for two and a half weeks and I already he stocks everyone. I just drift off the feeling and stand up. I walk towards the tree and touch it nature is so beautiful. The poor thing has the sun shining on it all day, but its lucky it doesn't sparkle. I would give anything to not sparkle anymore, just to be human again. I see a small grass field area I walk towards it and sit in the middle. A breeze goes by and sends a large shiver down my spine. Its gotten so cold outside. I can't believe its gotten to late November next month is my anniversary for my turning.

_Flashback_

_-50 years ago-_

_-December 15-_

_I'm done. So done. I'm done with my life. I hate this whole village, everyone chattering about me, spreading countless rumors about me and my family. In my head no one loves me, my parents never showed there love and affection. They where never there only Emily and now she's gone. She just vanished after a day of work my guess is she got payed overtime and decided to stay. Its only a guess though.._

_I go deeper and deeper into the forest. Hoping if I go deep enough I could run away from my problems. But no even a hurricane can erase my problems. As I go deeper into the gloomy and depressing looking woods I find myself more and more happier. I can finally leave this horrible life. I know Emily will be sad about my sudden "disappearance" but she'll has one less mouth to feed. That will make her happy, no more work, no more me..._

_If I payed attention at all in Godel there should be a cliff straight ahead. I can almost hear the waves of the Atlantic ocean from here. A smile forms on my face knowing that the end of my life filled with total agony and torturer will be gone. I will be gone only just a faint memories. I always found myself being a person on the shadows, never having any friends, except Emily. I hold back tears that threatened to fall down my dirty face. I run my hands up my arm itching all the cutting scars on my skin, the beautiful scars. I move over a few twigs that cloud my view. Then there it is! The cliff which over looks miles upon miles of ocean. Its almost unreal the time i've been watching for been longing for. My heart bounds more and more as I walk closer to the edge. When i'm at the edge I look down to see large rocks that would kill anyone at the impact. I turn around and look at the marvelous forest. All the trees are covered in a whit blanket of snow. Cool white snow, mid December snow. I wounder if the trees are cold? I sure would be if I where cover in snow. I exhale and inhale the rich Maryland air, the smell of pine needles fills my lungs. I say my last goodbye, think my last though, eyes take there last glance, ears hear their last bird chirp, arms take my last embrace. Its time. Time to die._

_I turn to have the whole ocean in my eye sight. I Extend my hands to the side almost about to fall. But a crack of twigs distract me I put my cold arms down at my side and turn quickly around. Before I could do anything the thing tackled me to the ground. I could feel the agonizing pain of his claw as it digs threw my black shirt and into my skin. The most horrible scream comes out of my mouth. Its feels like i'm getting stabbed in the stomach millions of times but i'm not dieing! "AHHH!" I scream more I consolplate in my head screaming for help but then I realize i'm alone. In this big forest in this big world. I scream more and more before I can help it i'm in and out of consciousness. I yell more and fight of the thing from, bitting me? It lefts out a large growl but I stand my ground. For only two seconds. I scream more but after two minutes i'm to weak and the thing bits me on the arm. My scream become more louder and my plea for help becomes more demanding. I yell for the thing to stop. Then without an instance the thing is off me. The only color I see is red, its all around me. _

_Every inch of my ripped clothing. My arms, my legs everything..._

_The pain creeps into every inch of my body. I feel like i'm being baked in an oven with a stake going threw my stomach. The pain is coming from my arm I look down at it to see teeth marks that dug so far into my skin that some of the flesh is gone. **(A/N Just imagine Bella's bite on her arm in ****Twilight****). **Tears run down my blood and scar covered face, just then I see something in the distance. A girl around '5"4 comes out of the forest. She makes her way over to me, she looks like an angel flawless face amazing body. Everything her eyes are red like an apple or red pepper. Only this red looks like the color thats coming out of my body. Blood. "Its ok i'm going to help you" she whispers to me. The pain in my arm is overwhelming me. I try and tell her the pains coming mostly from my bitten arm but it only comes out like a growl and a whimper. She leans into my throat and a get a better glimpse of her face. Emily?... She then digs her white teeth into my neck and lets just say thats when the pain really began. The horror, the agony. The girl let go of my neck and sat at the ground of the nearest tree. Her eyes filled with her sadness eyes. Grief feels them all up. But the pain clouds all my movements all of my thinking. _

_End of Flashback_

_-Present day-_

I look down at my arms. There all clear, my whole body's clear for the scars. The bloody scars that haunt my nightmares. If I could cry I would, but I can't, not know, not ever again. My whole body tenses up and I let out a couple dry sobs. The feeling comes back into my body, the feeling that someone is watching me. I just shrug it off, but the feeling stays. I stop dry crying and turn around to see Alec. We stare at each other for what seems like a forever, his beauty is amazing. I don't want to take my eyes off of him. Its almost impossible. He makes his way over to me a I stand up and meet half way there. We just stare at each other for three minutes before we take each other into an embracing hug. He feels cold but I don't care I just hug him more and take in his sent. He surprisingly smells like strawberry and a cool winters breeze. He stocks my hair for behind me and whispers sum thing in my hear which causes me to shiver, "i've missed you." I giggle and say "I've missed you to."

He leans down and kisses my forehead, my whole world grows silent and peaceful by his touch. He looks down at me with the same look he gave me the day I found out I loved him. I giggle which causes him to laugh. Man even his laugh is sexy! "How long where you there?" I ask him curious about how long he was standing watching me. "I just came back from the mission and I wanted to see if you where ok immediately so I went to your room and you weren't there so I was about to leave when I was a person out of your window. When I saw it was you I came down here as fast as I could think ou where hurt. But when I saw you seating peacefully think of something I just.. admired your... beauty." If I could blush I would this is one of the only time I bless God that i'm a vampire. This makes me smile like a just won the academy award. I lean and kiss him on the check which causes him to smile and pull me, if its even possible, closer to him. "How was the mission?"

"It was good waste of all of our time. It was a new born army, but With Seriena there is was an amazing victory."

"Seriena?" I ask trying to hide my creeping up jealousy. Who is this Seriena Chick? My body grow uneasy thinking about her. Alec must sense it because he smiles, "Seriena is one of our guards. She leaved with the Denali coven for a while intel Aro got interested in her gift and ask, well more like threaten for her to be part of the coven."

Sympathy grows in the place that use to have jealousy, this girl suffered them same fate as me. Having to join the Volturi coven to safe her real family. Seriena... Wow that name rings a bell... Seriena. Yep differential ring a bell. Maybe I wiI have to meet this Seriena I might recognizes her if I do, for goodness sake she is my cousin. "Oh.. Whats her gift?"

"She has the ability to absorb/mimic another vampires ability," Alec says to me.

I smile unsure what to say next, I look up at him. Why does the sun have to be shining in my eyes, I want to see his beautiful red eyes that make me feel like i'm on cloud brushes back two stans of hair that are on my face. I smile and we slowly lean in. "Alec?"

"Yes?" he says still while leaning in.

"I think.. I.. I think I" I suck at expressing my feelings so I just shut up. He leans in more and I could feel his arms around my waist pull me as close to him as psychically possible. "Trinity?"

"Yes" I say as our lips are centimeters away about to consume with a fist kiss. "I love you." the words come out of his lips almost naturally. Like they where meant to come out for me and me only. I back away startled, but then I notice I have a rather smile across my face. He looks at me concerned and asks whats the matter. I giggle like a school girl that just found out her crush likes her. I jump on him and hug him with all my energy and yell, "I love you, I love you so much!" He hugs me back and twirls me around when he sets me down he still has his arm around me. "I will always love you." he says with his forehead leaning on mine. I get a gimps of his eyes. There black! I straighten up and my hand goes on one of his "Alec your eyes!" He just shrugs of the comment by looking anywhere but at me "Alec look at me." I demand.

he looks at me but its not long intel hes all up on me because my eyes are the same color as his, black. "Why are your eyes black?" I ask him. "I would be asking you the same question!" he states back.

"I wasn't that hungry anymore." I say telling him half the truth.

"Thats not all true" he tells me I roll my eyes. This boy can really get on a persons nervous, "I am telling you the truth." He gives me the 'really' look I roll my eyes at him again, "Stop rolling your eyes and please answer my question."

"I'm not eating because I don't want to drinking human blood. What happens it I get to addicted to it and can't get off the diet when I want to go back to animal blood"

"What makes you think you will go back to animal blood once you try human blood?"

"I cant kill innocent people. That sick and gruel. I will try it but i will never continue drinking it." its his turn to roll his eyes at me. "Why are you rolling your eyes?" I say a bit agitated him. "You look cute when you make a statement." I let out a small laugh and punch his arm playfully. When decided to head in after 5 minutes of just taking outside. Alec left to go say hi to Jane and his older brother Justin, who I had no idea existed, because Alec was unable to because the first thing he did when he came home was look for me. I just find myself walking the hallway heading god-knows-where. Its one of those times that your so deep in thought that your legs are just moving themselves. My mind drifts to everything at once, fist Alec, then my family, then Seriena, then Jane and Tessa. Lets just say its all over the place. When can I see my family again? Will I see my family again? Whats up with this Seriena girl? Why didn't Alec kiss me? Does he want to kiss me? Do I have to kiss him first? No, usually the boy makes the first move. AhhH! I scream in my head. I hard wall type thing hits into me causing me to stumble over. Whats with me getting hit around here!?

I look up to see this tall brunette man in front of me he looks about 17 years old maybe 18. He is very pretty but not a pretty or handsome as Alec. "Sorry." I say rubbing my throbbing head he extend I hand to help me up. I except and in no time i'm up on my feet. He is really strong almost as strong as Alec or Emmett. "Its ok, at least my life fulfilled, a girl hit my chest."

"Well my life fulfilled to I knocked into a boys chest." He laughs and smiles at me he extends a hand for me to shake, "I'm Justin. Tessa Mate." Wow theres two Justin's in the Volturi thats unusual. Theres Tessa's mate and theres Alec and Janes brother. Wow thats confusing, but I'm a bit taken make at the Tessa part. This .guy is hot he's seriously her mate. Oh jezz. I make a mental note to tease Tessa about this later. "Trinity Cullen." I say shaking his hand. He smiles, "Well Trinity for knocking you down to the floor i would like to apologize to you. So i'm sorry"

'its ok, really. Just lost a view brain cells thats all. Didn't even hurt."

"Well thats good, do you want to accompanying me to the game room. Maybe well play some video games or sum thing"

"We have a game room?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we. Didn't you now that. Oh yeah your the new comer everyones taking about." he sounds like i'm a decease but I shrug it off. After going in and threw dark hallways we go make our way to a door that has, "Volturi Game Room" written across of it. We He opes the door for me and allows me to enter first I thank him politically and enter the light Blue room. It looks amazing, like a dream room for a teenage boy. A hockey table, A large couch and across it lays a big flat screen TV on the floor lays every type of game system ever created. I'm taken the Xbox 360, the original PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii you name it they have it. The have a dart board in the far back along with three slot machines and in the middle of the huge room is a pool table. "Wow. This room is amazing," I say ending the silence between me and him. I see Demerti, Afton and Felix are playing pool, also Renata and Corin are playing darts while Chelsea and Tessa are playing Wii sports. As usual if there both not on missions. Everyones seems to be chatting, some laughing, all and all everyones seems to be having a fun time in this huge game room."Yeah its amazing. Its the only place in the castle where we can pretend where humans." I get what hes saying. Its the only modern day looking room in the whole castle, the only place they can be themselves and fight over video games like their humans. Chelsea pretends to play golf and she make a 4 in one as a result Tessa clearly annoyed she lost hits Chelsea with her fake plastic putter. "Ouch Tessa that hurt," Chelsea cried. "Good." Tessa turns to see Justin and runs up to him and hugs him. He lifts her from the ground and kisses her check. "Eww get a room will you," Chelsea says turning to me and giving me a nice friendly hug. "How was the mission Babes?" I hear Tessa ask Justin. "It was good with Alec and Seriena on our side it was an easy victory." Theres that name again, Seriena. Is she ass powerful as both Alec and Justin state? I must now! Chelsea asks all off us if we want to play a game of Call of duty and we except. Chelsea and Justin go fist leaving me and Tessa to talk to each other, "So you and Justin" I stated to Tessa she just rolls her eyes while I elbow her. "You and Alec.." She states back at me. "Are good. Actually we are so good he said he loves me," her eyes go wide and she squeals and starts jumping up and down. Everyone look at her I hold down her hand "Tessa. No." I say to her she stopped jumping and we go back to seating on the couch. We talk more and laugh, "So you really do love him?"

"Yes. Tessa if I spill a secret do you promise to keep it."

"Yes."

"Ok, it actually hurts me to be away from him. Like both physical and mentally. And when i'm in his arms it feel like.. How can I explain it.. Amazing. Wow this sounds really cliché doesn't it?"

"No. Trinity it just sounds like your in love. Do you think you found your mate?"

I never thought about about the "M" word, heck I never thought about the "L" word now i'm deep in it. I need to get off this subject, I'll think about it later. "Enough about me," I need to think of something fast. "You never did tell me about your changing."

She becomes sad all of a sudden she looks down at the grey shaggy carpet then into my eyes. ""It was in the late 1970s I was coming home form school. I just said goodbye to a couple of my friends there names I think, where James, Courtney and Joshua. Well back to the point I was walking on the sidewalk of my street. I saw this shinny thing in the woods and then whimper I ran down the hill to the forest in a hurry to see what it was." She lets a fake little laugh "Wrong idea right? It turns out it was a male vampire sparkling he turned me before I could even ask what was wrong. The venom was excruciating, pure torcher." I instalety feel bad for bring up that horrible night for her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" she interrupts me and saying its fine. WWe talk more and laugh at jocks Chelsea makes then its our turn to play. It was very fun, the funniest day i've ever had.

**-Remember to check on my Polyvore website to see the Outfits for Winters Toy :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys sorry this has been so late, i'm trying to find the right words and stuff to put into it, plus durning spring break I want on a Carnival cruise. There was no computer, no internet and no phones. I felt like dieing, but really I had loads of fun with my family and new friends. Hope you'll had a wonderful Easter and spring break. **_

I have to say its sparking confusion with the two Justins so I'm changing Jan and Alec's Older brothers name to Damon. Please tell me if that is acceptable, Rose Forever, the creator of Justin (Alec and Jane's Older brother) . _**Here is chapter 8: Meeting Justin (Damon) :)**_

Chapter 8: Meeting Justin (Damon)

Trinity's Point-of-view

"Death," I whisper I watch as the dark haired vampire falls to the ground his life flashing before my eyes then its done. I hear Felix claps in the background I turn to see him come out of the corner I saw him go in while he was watching me. "Very good Trinity, very good."

"Know how are your physical fighting skills," He say coming up to me and kicking over the died vampire body. "Pretty good, Emmett used to teach me." his body twitches at Emmett's name but he shakes it off. "Lets test that theory, Felicia!" at the name this long hair girl comes threw the big wooden doors and wakes over to Felix. He hair is dark red and her hight is very huge shes much more taller then me. "Yes Felix." her rather high pitched voice says. "This here is Trinity, the newest guard member, she has to be taught how to fight. She thinks shes a pretty good. Why not you prove her wrong."

I creepy devilish smile grows appon her face at Felix's words, "It wound be my honor." She cracks her knuckles, but before she can do anything else Justin Comes out, "Felix what are you doing?" This must be Alec and Jane's brother because he looks exactly like them. Full lips like Alec, along with Alec's Brown hair but he has Jane's noes. He likes like hes 18 maybe 19 with is quiche face stucture I have to say he is beautiful."Ahh Justin here to see your brothers love fight Felicia." Justin rolls his eyes and turns back to Felix, "Felix come on she just started training a week ago, Felicia been training for years cut the girl some slack."

"Oh Justin the bummer on everything" Felix says with a mumble. "Are we going to fight or not?' Felicia speaks across for me. I look at the tall girl and shake my head which causes her to moan and walk towards the nearest exist door, "Call me when your ready for a real fight." When she is totally out of sight things start getting awkward between us three. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Heidi wishes to speak you Felix." Felix head pops up at this and says he must take his leave we both bid he farewell. I hear Felix foot steps on the cold hard floor as he walks away it sends multiple shivers down my spine. "Thank you Justin, for saving me from Felicia. I don't think I would have beaten her." I small smile appears on his face but as quickly as it came it vanished. "I couldn't win, its just that I don't want to see my baby brothers mate get squashed like a bug out there. I had to deliver Heidi message so I thought why not safe you." my attention flutter to Justin, hes tall but not as tall as Felicia or Felix, but tall. Tall enough to take down any appoint that comes into contact with him. "I haven't seen you around the castle.." he interrupts me there "I'm not usually here i'm out on duty 24/7 pretty much when I am here i'm in the library or out in the city. Unlike my brother and sister I like being around humans I find them fascinating."

"Do you have a power?"

"I can make you see your own death as many times as I please."

"Wow thats joyful. Do you want to go for a walk I know its a random question but,.." he interrupts me again by saying he would like to. We start making or way into outside we talk about or human life. And about how is name was changed when he became a vampire into Justin. Hs real name though Is Damon. We walk outside the fresh air engulfs us, the breeze is amazing makes me feel like i'm back home with my family. My family. I haven't thought about them in a while know. I wonder what has happened to them. Do they miss me as much as a miss the? I wonder how Nessie's doing? Little Amber? Emmett? Edward? Bella? My sister? Rose? Seth? My mind drifts to Seth, my best friend, some people say that he imprinted on me but thank God he didn't. He says when his imprint comes he'll treat her like gold he said that the day he said he didn't imprint on me. Where just really good friends, like REALLY good friends. Almost as good as friends as I am with Nessie, Emmett or Rose. I've always told everything to Seth even some things that i've never dared to tell Nessie. He would protect me as much as I would protect him. "Are you even lessoning?" Damon (Justin) speaks up ruining my train of thought. I shack my head up and down rather quickly if I might add. "Ok, what did I just say?" My face draws a blank and I look left to right, "I said that where family now, being that your my brother mate and family never abandons family. I'll always be here for you and I granite Jane will be to." my non beating heart fills with joy at his words a smile appear across my face. "Thank you Justin"

"Damon."

"Thank you Damon."

The rest of the time we spend talking about his missions and my family. I tell him things I never told any of the Volturi, not even Alec. I just feel like I can trust him maybe its because he is Alec's older protective brother. He says that he protects Alec and Jane at all cost and now he will protect me. We walk back inside and he escorts me to my room "Thank you so much for the talk, I needed it" Damon say with a large smile across his face. "Anytime as you said we are pretty much family know." His smile flutters a little but its still across his face. I feel cold familiar arms rap around my waist I look up and see Alec standing there. "Hello brother. Thank you for taking her out of the fight." I snuggle closer into him smelling his vanilla sent, the must addicting sent in the world to me. "Anytime Alec, Shes a charmer keep ahold of her."

"Always" my love says looking down at me. I have the sudden argue to kiss him forever. Thank god I'm fighting it off though I would be awkward for Justin I mean Damon. I snuggle deeper into Alec, if thats even possible. "I shall take my leave now, Brother, Trinity." we both bid him farewell. "Your brothers nice." I sayto Alec once Damon is out of hearing and seeing range. "Yes he is an amazing person. Who cares about me and Jane dearly. I'm glad to have him. But not as glad as I am to have you." I giggle like a school girl at his words and I open the door to my room allowing us to enter in. Alec closer the door behind him after with his vampire speed makes his way towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist, "You don't get it Trinity you are my life." His coldish warm hand pets my arm. I then but my arms around his neck, "I love you Alec, I love you so much." He smiles and the four words comes out of his mouth. The beautiful four worlds that make me feel like the only girl in the world "I love you to." we slowly lean in to have a full on passionate kiss.

With that I now i'm home. Home is in his arms. The place where I belong.

**To see Alec's Outfit for this chapter go to: **** chapter_alecs_outfit/set?id=78066432**

**To see what boy playing Damon (Justin) and his outfit for the chapter go to: **** chapter_justin_damon/set?id=77986169**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry i've been so busy with school and a had a mega extensional crisis on my hands. SORRY. But I am back on board and ready to update every week and for keeping you guys waiting so long I am going to update two chapters and hopefully another chapter for my other story The Final Witch.**_

_**Also I'm writing another story on Quotev called, I'm Nothing Without You and Your Love. Its another Alec Volturi love story, but its REALLY good. So please it you can check it out link right there **_

_story/3026985/Im-Nothing-Without-You-and-Your-Love -Alec-Volturi-Love-story/1/ _

_**Its about Yunalesca Ivery Cullen and her love story. But PLEASE check it out! **_

_**Please Comment if you like this chapter OR if you liked and/or checked out my Quotev story I love hearing your guys's comment :)))))))) So here's Chapter 9: Meeting with the Wives**_

Chapter 9: Meeting the Wives

Trinity's Point-Of-View

Everything has gotten quite, a bit to quite. Alec has been in and out on missions, so has Damon and Jane. I've been wandering around the huge dark castle trying not to get totally lost. Going from room to room i've stopped at the feeding room to see Demetri eating I cringe in disgust, how could he possibly eat a human? A human being that did nothing wrong to him. That poor women might have had a family, kids, a husband everything that I failed to have when I was human. What if she could never see them again never see her child grow up, never see her grandchildren. I shake the thoughts out of my head no use of thinking about the outcome of a dead human. Death. My whole life is revolved around death. Why can't I escape death? My body still hasn't recovered from Peter that poor defenseless vampire. I can almost hear is last few words, _"I forgive you" _his tone was fill with sadness and pain. Almost as if he felt bad for me killing him. What am I saying?! He probably thought I was a monster that deserved to die a painfully slow death. My legs move themselves as my head is in deep thought. Everything is on my mind why is everything on my mind? Why can't I have one second to be worry free? Fuck my immortal life!

"Trinity?" I hear a soft yet happy voice behind me call. I lift my head and turn to see Sulpicia, Aros wife and Tony a lower guard member. Were they following me the whole time? Her brown straight hair falls to her sides. Her murderess red eyes gently gazes on me I see her pale chest fall and rise. She is looking at me like I'm a young lost child. Well technically I kind of am. "Hello Sulpicia," my tone emotionless. I've gotten really good at hiding my emotion a perks for being in a house fulled with the Volturi. "Greetings Trinity, what brings you here?" I must be in the tower where the masters wives stay. "Just wandering must have gotten lost." she smiles gently upon me and orders Tony to leave us. Tony bows and does as hes ordered, "I was wondering when I may officially going to meet you. Aro keeps me here, no one ever comes unless they are here to guard us."

"Us?" my eye brows raise, I hope its not totally obvious i'm confused as hell. She chuckles and walks over so she is standing next to me, "Us, me and Athenodora." Ohh yeah her and Athenodora, Cauis's wife. "Your Alec's mate? I'm I correct?" her emotionless tone comes back and her red eyes lay on me like i'm still a lost child. "You are correct." she smiles, her face forms from shallow and emotionless to soft and warming. "Thats good its about time little Alec has found a mate. We where all starting to worry he wasn't going to find one." A dark haired women comes out of the shadows her eyes lay on Sulpicia her features relax. "There you are Sulpicia I have been looking all over for you!" her tone is serious with a tent of relief. The young lady looks familiar to me and yet she doesn't. "I'm sorry Corin I was walking around with Tony and I ran into Trinity here. I'm so surprised someone of such high guard isn't on a mission," That makes two of us Sulpicia. I have pleaded for Aro to send me on a mission, but he insist that I spent more time training with Demetri. Not that I need it, I've already defeated Demetri two times in battle already. "Athenodora is upstairs she is calling for you. Trinity is you wish, you may join us for a cup of tea."

"I would love to." I replay to Corin with a smile polite smile. She nods her head and offers a hand to Sulpicia, being polite Sulpicia takes a hold. I follow as we walk down halls go threw doors that I thought never existed Intel we reach a hallway where the only room in the hallway has light coming out from the cracks. We get to the door and Corin lets go of Sulpicia's hand so he can open the large doors when he does I get engulfed with light. When the bright light dims down I'm amazed by the room beauty. Its... breathtaking. More beautiful then my room they only thing similar to mine and this room is the rug shaggy rug. Its golden brown piece of carpet lays in the middle of the room half of it lays under the bed and the other half in the open space. The whole floor is covered with shiny wood that sparkles with the light for the light bulb that beams on it. I can see a perfect reflection of myself in the wood, its amazing. The two beds had a wooden bottom thats equally as shinny as the wooden floor. The mattress is covered with white fluffy blankets and a pair of golden pillows on each side, the black splash is dark brown. Between the two beds an all white night stand sits there with a black beautiful lamp with six candles lighten. The walls are a mixture of light chocolate brown and dark chocolate brown. In the far right of the room theres an all white couch that can fit 4 people on it. I'm amazed by the beauty of this room all the furniture is either black, white or different shades of brown. "Amazing isn't it," Corin whispers to me as Sulpicia walks in. Now taking a good look at her I notice Corin is an absolutely gorgeous vampire her soft skin makes her whole body look golden. Her light red eyes complemented her light pink puffy lips I nod at her. Her face goes emotionless once again and her body tightens as if she's in defense mode.

My attention goes back to the room, I scan the room to admire the beauty and see a beautiful girl with blonde hair sitting near the fire place reading a book, to be exact its Romeo and Juliet she must be Athenodora. Sulpicia goes up to the red eyed girl and talks to her genitally. They then hug and in a matter of seconds Athenodora only a few inches from me. "So your the famous Trinity our husbands been talking about." I now its crazy but i'm a bit frightened of Athenodora maybe its because she's a good seven feet taller then me. "Yes Mam'." a gentle smile crosses her face. "Well if so welcome to our room please make yourself as comfortable as you please, Corin Fetch the tea." Corin bows to Athenodora and leaves to fetch the tea in a flash. "Now please tell me Trinity," she says while taking me over to sit on the couch. "Why is someone of your high guard still here, I thought you might be on the mission in Africa with Jane and Alec."

"I was wondering the same thing Trinity." Sulpicia buzzes in to the conversation, but Athenodora doesn't seem to mind. "Well Aro says that I should train more with Demetri before I can leave to do my first mission."

"Well my husband is right for doing that, if not properly trained a mission is a very dangerous place to be." Sulpicia's angelic voice tells me. Sulpicia walks towards a white wall and opens it up? Oh its a closet ok. "Thats very true Sulpicia. A very dangerous place especially if you are versing an army of new borns."

New Borns. Vicious vampires that kills anything and anyone keeping them away from their next meal, its when a vampire is the most strongest, but also the most stupidest and self centered. They are hard things to control, I remember my new born years. Emily tried to keep me form killing everyone in the village. I thought blood was the most precious thing in the world. Oh Emily, my dear sister. I miss her so much, I miss my whole family. Nessie, Bella, Emmett, Amber, everyone. I miss my dad and the way he wakes me up for school. This is the first time I'm thinking about them in a while thats not good, or is it? "Trinity are you ok?" Athenodora asks me her face filled with concern. "Yes thank you I was just thinking."

"About what darling? You looked sad," Sulpicia says, I see her outfit changed "Are you sure?" I nod my head at Athenodora. I could tell they are just blowing it off, they new that something was bothered me. They both had mother instincts I guess, they look like they would have been old enough to have a children when they where human. Corin comes back with the tea and we eat and talk all day. By the end of the day they where both mother figures to me. But I couldn't help think about my other family while with them. I miss them all dearly.

_**PLEASE COMMENT **_

_**Also I'm writing another story on Quotev called, I'm Nothing Without You and Your Love. Its another Alec Volturi love story, but its REALLY good. So please it you can check it out link right there **_

_story/3026985/Im-Nothing-Without-You-and-Your-Love -Alec-Volturi-Love-story/1/ _

_**Its about Yunalesca Ivery Cullen and her love story. But PLEASE check it out! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: La Tua Cantante

Todays the day that I have not been looking forward to, they day I drink humans blood for the first tim e in ages. I don't think I can do this, but I have to. I'm try to properly breath right, as I stand outside the main doors to the entrance. Alec is in there, I can smell his intoxicating scent from a mile or two away. My hands tremble at the thought of what my parents are going to think once they find out about my little ' drinking incident.' Will they hate me forever? I hope not because I will already be hating myself. I tell my hands to open the doors and surprisingly they do. My feet talk me to the center of the rather large white room. Silence flows over the room, Marcus looks at me with a sad face. Almost as if its breaking him more then its breaking me to drink humans blood. Aro looks upon me with a creepy smile. "Trinity I that you where to forget." His tone of voice speaks a bit on edge. I just shrug my shoulder and tell him that I would never forget. He smile becomes wider as my four words. Aro stands up form his middle chair and summons me to come near him. I do as I am ordered and make my way up the three whit marble steps to my master. He grasp his cold hand into mine bring them up to his mouth causing me to stiffen I hear Alec growl from a distance, but I choose to ignore it. When Aro is done his eyes open up to reveal his dark red eyes staring into my black ones. "Then its time," the evilness in his tone makes me sick for some reason. I've been here for about a mouth know and I still think Aro is a creepy psycho pathetic man with Daddy issues. He probably nows I think that and thats half the reason why I have to eat human blood. Cauis is the first to stand among the leaders, its just this time except for him giving me an angry 'Everyone hate you' type look he is giving me a pitiful sad look. I'm not surprised by this me and him have gotten closer in the past month which means he knows for a sure I hate to drink from innocent helpless humans. I real a cold yet soft hand connect with mine. Alec. I think to myself, I look up and see my guess was right. My Alec is standing next to me his eyes filled with Love, Sadness and another emotion that I can't quite make out.

I stand on my tipy toes and give him a small yet pleasing kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispers in my ear. "For what?" His pink lips form into a frown, "For making you do think. Drink human blood when I now you desperately don't want to." Thats my Alec for you always blaming himself even when it has nothing to do with him. I disagree with him and say he is the most amazing mate ever. Aro's fake coughs return both of our attentions back to Earth. Jane stands next to her master, Cauis, with the mirrored emotion of both Marcus and Cauis, Pity. I hate it when people pity me, it makes me really weak and delicate even though in real life I am exactly the opposite. "Trinity we must go the sooner we get there the faster it will go." Aro's words are true so we all pick up the speed a little. Alec holds my hand threw out the journey to the feeding room. I hear Tessa trying to give me converting words, but failing miserably only making me feel more sad and depressed. Santiago, a black dark hair vampire guards the doors to the feeding room when he sees Aro, Marcus, Cauis and everyone he automatically opens the doors. This is it. I can't back out now even though my body's begging me to. "I can't do this Alec,"

"Give me five minutes master, please?" Aro only nods his head and tells Alec to hurry it up. They all exit into the feeding room, even Santiago. When the doors fully close and I hear the click I brake down in front of Alec and hold onto him for my dear life. "Alec please, PLEASE don't let me go in there I can't do it. I've been trying to tell myself I can but.." My dry sobs take over from there Alec only holds me and tells me he will be by my side threw it all and will help me in every way he possibly can. I take in some more of his sweet smell causing my lungs to almost melt in wonder. His soft arms stroke my hair "Alec?" my dry sobbing comes to a halt. "Yes my love?"

"Why do you love me?" I know this is such a random question to be asking him now, but i've never known the answer. "I love you because well one your my mate, but two is because your bravery is something I admire. Something I wish I had." He loves my bravery? What bravery? Well I must have had some.. Silence grows upon us and the cold swift air snuggles up against my bare neck. I exhale and inhale deeply taking in every inch of It in as I can before I become a bloody murderer. I have to be brave, not just for Alec but for me and my sanity. I glace up at Alec's hair the beautiful brown hair that flows with the wind. Its gorgeous and his baby soft lips that whenever it touches mine I feel like the most amazing girl in the world. I HAVE to be strong for the one I love. "Ok i'm ready," I mumble at him. Alec nods hes head and opens the door. We walk in together and Aro is standing alongside Cauis and Marcus. Jane, Tessa and Santiago stay in the far left corner staring us down. "Are you ready my dear?" questions Aro who's looking at me and Alec's intertwined hands. I nod my head quickly my whole right side of my face is on Alec hard muscular chest. His arms are wrapped around me protectively as if i'm his prize gem and nobody except him is aloud to touch me. "Magnifico, Santiago.." he mentions the tall man. He moves towards us leaving Tessa and Jane all alone in the corner. The next thing I am aware he is trying to pry Me away from Alec. "No!" I mumble, shout at him. Alec goes into protective boyfriend/Mate mood and guards me with his whole body and hisses at Santiago. "Get away from her!" Alec grumbles ta Santiago. Aro cuts him off in by saying, "Alec?"

"I'm sorry master but if Trinity is going to do this I will be with her at ALL times." he tells no commands Aro. Aro doesn't seem to have a problem with this noticing how mad Alec got with Santiago who only touched me once. "Very Well Santiago.." Santiago nods at his master and goes over and opens up the door to reveal a whole tourist group and Heidi. She tells us to dig in and everyone does expect Me, Alec and Aro. They blood smells so good, yet the screams pour into my ears the helpless screams of innocent people. "Eat young Trinity. Eat." I look at all of them the poor humans. Then I smell it, a delicious smell. A smell that drove me out of Alec's arms I search all around the room for it. Lastly I find a thirteen year old girl hiding against the wall behind a mountain of dead drained people. She smells so good, almost to good, my mouth is watering. Without realizing what I was doing I pick up the small girl and bit her neck. The nice warm Delicious blood traveling down my dry flaky throat. It was al if I was eating an amazing slice of cake or a cheeseburger. It reals amazing! Yet I hate it at the same time. I finish the girl up in less then two seconds and drop her on the floor carelessly while Santiago dumps her in the pile of dead humans. Just think she used to be alive, full, young in that pile two seconds ago now she's dead another forgotten soul.. Aro clasps excitingly and the others join in soon after. Except Alec who is back in my arms. "Wonderful Trinity, What happened?"

"She smelled so good," before I can say anything else Aro tells me that I found and just murdered my Blood singer, La tua cantante. Guilt form up in my body. Yeah sure she tasted really good like a cold ice water on a hot summers day. But it wasn't her fault she never did anything to me. The only thing she did to me was gave me a dieing sensation in my throat for her blood. And that totally and utterly my fault. This is going to haunt me much worse then Peter. I don't even now her name to. I have the urge to check, but that will make this experience harder to forget about. "Please Aro i'm begging you, please let me go back to animal blood. Please so I don't have to life with this insane guilt over my shoulders." Aro thinks for a couple of minutes."You not dieing to get your hands on more blood?" I shake my head. Its quite the opposite actually I'm dieing to safe the next patch of tourist that will come in this exact same room later. To be killed. "Fine. But only when you have free time. If not and your eyes are black you will have to feed on humans. Got that?" Aros says making my dead non beating heart soar. "Thank you, thank you so much." I hug Alec with all of my mite the Aro, Marcus, Cauis and Jane. Last is Tessa and she whispers in my ear, "Her names was Angel." I surprised by Tessa. How did she now who my la tue cantante is. Tessa slides something into my pocket and with Aro and the others goes out of the room. I tell Alec to go without me and I'll be right there. With some hesitation he leaves I go into my pocket and pul out an iphone to see Angle Summer's Ipod written across the top of a pic of her and her friends on her 13th birthday party. She looks so happy with all her friends it looks around night time she's about to plow out the candles in the bottom of the picture it says 'We Love you Angel and let you have many wonderful and happy memory when you get into High School- Love mom dad and your little sister Patty.' She had High school to look forward to and look at how much friends se had and a loving family. The ipod looks brand spanking new, she must have revived it for her birthday. She had so much in head for her and I took it all way. Poor Patty won't be able to see her big sister anymore and poor Angle won't be able to see her little sister grow. Now I feel like a monster and I will forever count myself as one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Alec!

Alec coming back from yet another mission today, he said that he has planned something for us when he retunes. I don't now what he has planned, but I now it will be good. He always plans the greatest stuff. He wants to make up for him being on missions all the time. Demetri and I are in the training room he is lecturing me again how to properly take down a new born. I love Demetri he is like a brother to me, an annoying brother who need to get his head out of his ass, but when it comes to teaching he has no clue what to do. And that is why Felicia is here. She was supposed to go on the mission. But Aro made her stay back so she can assist Demetri in my lessons. Lets just says shes not happy about that whenever I did something she said it was wrong and to retry. I have thought about summoning Death on her but that wouldn't be good. Especially that she is in the high guard. Tessa was here a couple of minutes ago, but had to soon leave on a secret mission from Alec and Jane's.

"You do it?" Demetri asks me stubbornly I nod my head. Demetri then says to attack Felicia like she where to be a new born. Felicia comes out her red hair in a high ponytail. Her dark red eyes staring into my Amber ones. Its been a full week since I killed my la tue cantane the red blood hasn't left my eyes yet but It will soon. Well I hope it does. Felicia's thin like body creeps down to attack mission. She looks a bit like a spider an annoying, mean, suck spider. That need to be squashed! Demetri packs up to the wall so he can give us some fighting room. Felicia sprints towards me her eyes looking at me as if I just killed her mate. Wait does she have a mate? No Trinity thats not the thing to focus on right now. When she reaches me she throws several punches using my fast speed I dodge them all. Felicia takes a hold of my head and throw me back I do a back flip and land on my two feet like a cat. Using my super speed I tackle Felicia from behind. She stumbles but catches herself She takes me to the ground. I smack her face sending her flying into the cold dark wall. Her body makes contact with the wall with a bang I see the whole wall cracked and crumbled. I run to her, she lays on the ground covered with dust. "Oh my I'm so sorry." I didn't mean to hurt the girl. She coughs and tells me in a horse voice to help her. I do as she says, she takes this moment to attack me and throw me on the floor. That hurt my head feels like "You need to focus never let your instincts down." her high pitched voice yells at me. She sits on top of me, "I am focused." I yell back I take a hold of her hand switching us now shes on the bottom and I'm on top. "Every good," Demetri tone sounds pleased and at the same time emotionless. "Now show me what you do from their to kill the new born."

Time to use my power. I move to her heart and grasp a hand full of her shirt. Her breathing becomes fast and demanding. I'm careful not to kill her just demonstrate a different technique of my power. I stand up with my hand grasping nothing. But what really is in my hands is her heart, her cold dead heart with one stab of a knives she could be dead. I squeeze my hand and I hear her gasp for air while she holds onto the place where her heart is suppost to be. "Very good Trinity I think you might be ready with a couple more training lessons." Demetri said creeping out of the corner. A couple of lesson! I let go of the heart allowing it to go back into Felicia's body. I hear her gasp for the air thats returning into her body. "Wait! What do you mean a couple?!" Demertir looks at me like am crazy, "Trinity a mission is a dangerous place with proper.." I I cut him off hear. I already heard this from Athenodora and Sulpicia. "I now if not trained properly. But I think I can do it. I almost killed a high guard member." I rant and rave about how I should go on a mission.

"Demetri II can do it."

"Trinity its a dangerous place we are all just worried about you safety"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine!"

"Ok maybe you are ok, What about Alec!"

"What about Alec?"

"What if you get hurt on a mission."

"I won't!"

"But what if you do?"

"So?"

"If you get hurt or die He'll never forgive himself."

"What?"

"Trinity, do you get what i'm putting down?"

Awkward silence fills the air. What the hell is Demetri talking about. "Demetri what are you talking about?" Demetri sighs and lets out a massive groan. Felicia who has somehow gotten up and pulled herself together. Her pants that used to have so much dirt stains are now clean and spotless, her hair that used to be all over the place is now flat down. "What he is trying to say is your little boyfriend told Aro not to send you on any missions intel you where more then a hundred present ready. Don't get angry at him though he was doing it for your safety. He worries about you." Felicia finishes and tell Demetri that she must go and freshen up. Demertir nods his head and joins Felicia who is already left. I'm alone in the training room, sweet covered by body. I got to talk to Alec!

**Chapter 11: Felicia's Outfit ( chapter_11_felicias_outfit/set?id=81249935 )**


	12. Authors note, PLEASE read

Authors Note

Hey guys, I would like to personally thank, Anonymous, he or she helped me allot and I feel like a complete idiot for using intel for until! Lol, I suck.

**_Also I'm not really sure of my story's good. I feel like quitting it. What do you guys think, Should I? Please PM me or review :)_**

-Rose28245-


End file.
